As if im in love
by Katiella
Summary: Lacus moves in with her aunt and has to learn how to rebuild her life after her fathers death she gets saved by Kira after a run in with gangsters soon she starts to fall for him will he and her be together or will things change?
1. Chapter 1

**Yey a Kira and Lacus story.**

* * *

_Lacus's P.O.V_

* * *

Hello my Friends my name is Lacus Clyne I'm a pop idol and a model but soon my life feel apart soon new girl by the name of Shiraz took over my title and my concerts stopped because I was to depressed to sing.

Nothing interested me until I saw a play with little puppets and decided I wanted to do Drama but there was no drama at my school so after my mother died it took me a while to get used to the fact that I would live with Meer and daddy.

But soon my life fell so much apart that nothing was able to fix the hole in my heart my own father was killed my sister was taken away to live with our step-mother while I went away to live with my aunt and uncle.

I was on the train for half an hour until we arrived in Japan my hair was all frizzy from the restless nights I've had and it made me look sloppy, but now I want to start fresh a new girl in a new town was just my thing.

The train stopped and all the passengers were getting their luggage's I got up and left since I had nothing but a bag of Haro's I shipped to my new home a week ago.

"There she is Sakoro say hi to Lacus.''my aunt said I thought she was talking to herself when I noticed the small golden puppy in her purse I sweat-dropped."Well isn't she pretty except her hair is all frizzy wizzy ain't it my little ball of sunshine.''she said to the dog._''WOOF,WOOF''_he agreed well barked you get my point.

"Where's my uncle at?"I whispered she stopped."Right here baby my little ball of sunshine is all I have."she said.''So wait the puppy's my uncle?"I asked my aunt she nodded her pink hair was tied into a ponytail while her two long side bangs were off to the sides.

"Well lets go sweetheart from now on we'll be known as mother and daughter since we do look alike so you can drop your things anywhere your Haro's are waiting for you and for school hum lets see I guess I still have my summer and winter uniforms hang on."she said going all over the messy dojo.

I found my Haro bag and placed it on the bed and opened it up and all of the 100,000 Haro's came out well not really that many but I have so many in every color it's hard to say how many I got but it's all right.

"Lacus honey I found my uniforms come and get them because school starts today so hurry and change please.''she said and threw me the uniform I went into my room and took off my dress and put the white dress shirt on then the school blazer the sweater like one and then put on the mini blue skirt.

"Oh my it runs in the blood doesn't it you look sexy as I did when I first wore that uniform boys were all over me trying to touch me I was the angel that fell from heaven well good luck but lets do your hair on my first day I kept it down with a ponytail in the middle."she said and tied my hair the way she wanted it to be.

"Here's Haro so have a nice day well I better take you well lets ride on my motorcycle!"She yelled I was nervous but got on and we speed off pinkie was in my bag and was all over the place, I was holding on to my aunt as she rode got some wolf whistles because she was only twenty and had more fans than Miley Cyrus.

"Hey baby how about we have sex tonight no condoms either baby whatdoyasay Nageysa?"a male asked she beamed at him.''Nope tomorrow night maybe if I'm not busy because Lacus is mine now spread the news.''she said and keep getting people to whistle more and more.

We finally made it to school my aunt walked me inside and yelled at everybody that she was back people screamed some wolf whistled and screamed to take off her shirt and bra she smiled and took out a shirt well cloth and threw it people went crazy.

"Let's see your in class A, hum good job same happened to me while having sex I studied the body of a male while he studied my hair don't ask why and then I studied everything else.''she said and opened up the door while the teacher was talking.''uh hello what can I do for you?"asked the teacher.

"Let Lacus be in here she wont be any trouble if so call me and I'll deal with whoever I need to.''my aunt said the teacher was scared half to death she had to put up with her 5 years ago for a whole year when she was fifteen.

"Okay sit next to Meyrin while i have a chat with your mother.''the teacher said nervously I walked all the way to where the girl Meyrin was she looked like a nerd but she was nice.''I'm Meyrin Hawke pleasure to meet you."she said to me."Lacus Clyne.''I said.

The class went by smooth I walked out and went into the hallway and to the club hallway the drama club was what I wanted to do but nobody was hosting it which makes me sad I opened the door sadly I looked inside at the desk shoved at the side walls and the clear chalkboard and boxes all over the place I never noticed a person behind me.

"What are you doing here?"a male voice asked I turned around a guy with pale white skin dark blue hair and emerald green eyes was looking at me.''I wanted to see if there was a drama club here, because I just moved here with my mommy and my old school had no drama club and I wanted to try out but they had none.''I said to him.

"Hum well the drama club closed because nobody was interested in it and they shut it down but why do you want to do drama for anyways?"he asked me.''Well I was a singer but hated the chorus they sing so terrible it's like my puppy when you give him medicine he hates it and will scream and try to run away.''I said.

"Well I have to say they do sound terrible this school is gonna get shut down really soon anyways we've lost so many students the ones that are still here are mostly not able to be friends, because of a fight that happened five years ago they were scared because their parents told them stories of what happened, and they didn't want to get involved so most transferred or got home schooled.''he said to me

"Hum I wonder what happened oh well I'll go away now by the way I am Lacus Clyne it was good to meet you mister.''I said.''Athrun Zala.''he said anad he went the other way and I went strait.

I was staring out the window not noticing anything having daydreams was my thing the teacher called on me and I woke up.'' your turning out to be just like Nageysa is.''she said I put my head down embarrassed to show my face and didn't show it until school was over.

I got my things and walked out of the classroom and walked out of the school.''Son that girl strikes a similar appearance to Akiza Clynes husbands sister Nageysa Clyne do you know her?''Patrick Zala asked his son.''No father, except her name she says she is Lacus Clyne and moved her with her mother.''he said to his father.

Lacus walked down the street and was greeted by a golden puppy.''Sakoro hi boy what are you doing here did auntie let you come and greet me?''I asked the puppy who greeted me with a licking and ran off I ran to catch my aunt's dog and speed through a girls legs causing her to fall.''oh my gosh i'm so sorry he's so excited to see me let me help you.''I said a gave the girl a hand and pulled her up.''Thanks I'm Cagalli Yula Athha and you?"she asked me.

"Lacus Clyne i'm sorry about the puppy I must get him and take him home before he kills somebody nice meeting you.''I said and ran off to catch the puppy.

Me and Sakoro ran through an alley until he stopped and whimpered I ran to catch him.''What's wrong?''I asked a huge boy with curly short black hair walked out ready to pound somebody.''I'm sorry did I step into your territory?"I asked trying to back up but ran into more people.''Well your not going nowhere anytime soon we'll make sure of that."he said I held the puppy in my arms.

"HELP!"I managed to scream I was about to get hit when I saw the biggest person behind me get shot down.''If you dare lay a finger on that girl you'll be sorry.''A male voice said I turned my head to look at him tan brown skin purple eyes brown hair he looked like the gut from my mothers old photo album that my father burned in the fireplace.

The boy took them all on and won and went over to me and bent down to my height and gave me his hand I took it and he pulled me up."Thank you so much but you didn't have to do that I'd be fine I have to go home now.''I said and ran away from the scene why am I blushing I wonder?

I arrived at my new home and went inside my aunt was washing the dishes her pink hair resemblance's mine and her eyes she would pass as my mother if she wasn't so sloppy and carefree.''Hello sweetie have a good day at school?''she asked me I turned to look at her.''Yes I had a nice day.''I said to her.''Well did you make any friends if so tell me i might know them"she said to me.

"Well Athrun Zala,Meyrin Hawke,Cagalli Yula Athha,and a kid with tan skin and purple eyes.''I said.''Hum yep I know them all especially Zala Patrick Zala was my worst enemy ever always was caught with him trying to make a fool out of me, oh yes and Hawke her mother and I were good friends, and Athha her father was the principle before he adopted her, and that boy you told me about is Kira Yamato.''

''To tell you the truth I never had any interest in beer and alcohol and sex I only did part way sex like take off cloths and make out but never really let anyone have me except Akio he was the best until he moved away I never saw him again that's when I wanted a family so after I arranged things after your fathers death I wanted you and Meer but I could only have you and I still love you like a mother would with her child.''she said.

"Well get some rest I'll be out tomorrow but if you need anything call me.''she said and went back to what she was doing I went into my room and changed into my pink nightgown that my aunt had given me she let me stay here with her while others turned down the offer they wanted the other me Meer.

I made up my mind I'll revive the drama club, and have no siblings, Nageysa is my mother now and I have to call her by that,Unless she marries somebody I'll have no father.

I turned over in my bed and went to sleep.

* * *

wow this chapter went by smoothly.

Nageysa is Seigal Clynes little sister she is five years younger than him so that makes him 25 and her twenty.

Akiza is Seigal Clynes wife she died after the girls were born(Meer and Lacus)and Seigal made sure his daghters never knew the truth of their mother and burned all the pictures of her and his life was destroyed when Lacus found an unburned picture and kept it and hten he died by getting shot Meer was taken in by Akiza's sister and Lacus by Siegal's


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay a Kira and Lacus story. PS:I have all the time in the world to myself school ended tuesday afternoon and it's summer vacation thank the lord I had enough of school and stopped on Friday, but not my best friend **_chibiusa100_** she went to school well on a field trip and fell asleep at the movies cause she saw the movie oceans and fell asleep and woke up when it was ending.  
**

* * *

_Lacus's P.O.V_

* * *

Well yesterday did not turn out the way I wanted it to but today is a new day and I'll get over it.

I have no alarm clock and relied on my cellphone to wake me up on time the only problem is I set it five fifteen and it was supposed to be six fifteen so I had to rush and make my bed,and eat, and change, because I thought I was late when I got to the kitchen it was five a clock.

Yes that was embarrassing I tripped all over the house because it was messy and dirty I had to find my phone because when I fell over some dirty cloths in a huge pile I lost my cell phone and dug in seventeen piles to find it, and guess what the dog had it it was in his food bowl he was looking at it like _'Am I supposed to eat this thing?'_I grabbed it and went to the cabinets to find dog food and saw we didn't have anything, well maybe a few dead cockroaches ewe.

"Well boy I'll have to stop at the store and get some food for you and mom, oh that's right she's out on a business trip and it's me and you for now.''I said and went to the refrigerator we only had leftover Pizza and steak I shut it and went over to the pantry there had to be some extra dog food laying around.''Sorry boy I'll pick up some food on the way home from school not like I enjoy it.''I said.

I really don't like this school for three reasons, _one-people,two-retards and hobo's-three-don't have it yet but will after school or in school._

I tied my hair up in a ponytail and left for school walking down the street people gave me looks and glances like I was a poor hobo living in the tunnels that the cars pass through holding up the highway.

"Look it's Nageysa Clyne."somebody whispered.

"Really that girl is just a piece of shit living in a pig sty with that flea bag dog she has.''somebody else said.

"She's supposed to be a woman but acts like a drunken loser.''a woman said.

"She should be kicked out of this country because she's really a nothing.''a male said.

"But did you here Seigel Clyne was murdered, And now his daughters are split up in different homes, Poor Lacus has to spend the rest of her life with that drunk lady.''people said.

The only thing is I'm Lacus not Nageysa that's my adopted mother and now I have so much on my hands its like they don't care if I hear them or not their trying to judge me and blame somebody for who they are.

I walked to school head down my feet carried me to where I needed to be that is until some stuck up rich girl came along and ran into me on her mechanical scooter she acted as if I was a speed bump.

"Watch where your walking bubble gum hair ha.''she said her red hair was tied into a ponytail with part of it down she was a copier I see that's the same style I wore my hair in on the same day I came to school.

I wanted to do something bad to her but if I did then it would be war but that doesn't mean I cant think of ways to make her look bad okay all I have to do is learn her name and she'll complete my three main reasons that I hate this school.

I got myself off the ground and began to walk again and i made it safely to school and walked to the classroom and took a seat I was looking out the window until I felt a stickiness in my hair I went bug eyed and quickly felt for the gum, and felt it still sticky and wet.

I was about to scream I held it back until it was to late my mouth moved."WHO ON EARTH DID THIS TO ME? PLEASE SPEAK NOW AND I WON'T REPORT THIS TO THE TEACHER!''I yelled they looked at me and laughed I was embarrassed more by the minute and I got up and went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

The gum wasn't going anywhere anytime soon time for reinforcements if mom was right the dog should be able to answer the phone and be there by lunch break.

''This better work or else.''I said out loud and dialed the house number the phone was never off so all you had to do was press the center and you can talk._''Bark Bark.''_a bark filled my ear.

"Sakoro it's Lacus get the scissors and meet me here at school.''I said and hung up.

I got one last look at my hair and sighed I put my cell phone away into the pocket of my uniform and walked out of the restroom and back to class to bad everybody was at the window.

"Aw that dog is so cute what's it doing here?''some girl said I stopped the dog came I walked out of the classroom and down the hall and out the door the puppy came over and dropped the scissors, I felt for the gum and cut it out of my hair and gave him the scissors back and he ran off and I went back inside.

I went back to class and sat down bothered by the same girl that used me as a speed bump.''Look at this girl she has pink hair you can spit gum in her hair and she wont notice it and the best part is she's living with her mother in a town house next to my boyfriends home their practically neighbors and they have no idea.''she said and laughed.

"Hey Flay if your here where's your boyfriend?''a girl asked.''Hum with that blue haired freak Athrun Zala.''she said and began to laugh again I was about to turn and hit her strait in the face, Why I even had a fist ready to do so but I ended up grabbing her hair and slamming her head on the table hard well not to hard.

"Wow did you see Clyne that was amazing what she did.''people whispered and my oh so dear friend Cagalli stepped in the classroom people went over and told her everything she smirked and went over to Flay.

"Hello Flake we meet again I see you jealous bitch I personally have grudges on people who date by brother and he hates them so I'm thanking Lacus for doing that to you.''she said.

"But if you dare touch my best friend you'll be sorry you fake bitch.''she said and sat next to me and then the teacher walked in all casual and his coffee with the tiger on it.

Time passed along time and soon it was the end of class I got up dragged by Cagalli around the school and to the club hallway.''So Lacus you interested in anything?''she asked me.

''In one thing Drama it's my favorite thing besides to sing.''I said Cagalli smiled.''You know what I never was interested in the sports club because it was boring but nothing else interested me maybe Drama will who knows.''she said.''But it shut down three years ago.''I said.

"So who cares all we have to do is recruit some members, clean the place up,Get a teacher to be our manager and that's it.''she said she made it sound so easy.

"Come on we'll ask around to see if someone wants to join come on.''she said we walked around the whole school nobody wanted to join.

"Would you like to join the drama club?''Cagalli asked.

"No who would want to join in such a dopey boring club?''a guy said and walked away.

"Cagalli why don't we give it up?''I asked not liking the comments we were getting she ignored me and went up to every student and asked them they all turned her down.''Well lets go to the seniors hall freshman hate us and were freshman as well.''she said nobody was even thinking about joining in.

We went to class and sat down in our seats.''Hey Meyrin do you belong to any clubs?''I asked.''Um no I don't neither does Lunamaria why do you ask?''she asked.''I want to revive the drama club and need some members it's only me and Cagalli.''I said.''Well it couldn't hurt to try.''she said.

I smiled she said her and Luna would meet us at the club room during lunch break soon it was time for lunch and everybody ran out of the classroom.

I walked with Cagalli down to the drama room where Meyrin and Luna were.''So if were gonna do this we need at least seven members in the club.''she said.

"I think I got some members.''said Cagalli.''Who?''I asked.''Easy first Stella Loisser,Second Auel Nider,Third Sting Oakley,fourth Miriallia Haww and that's all.''she said.''My brother and my boyfriend have the same stupid club together with a bunch of boys.''she said.

"Hum if we get them in the club we'll be able to revive the drama club.''I said.''Whoever has class with either of them can ask them.''Luna said so it as settled.

I had class with Sting,Cagalli had science with Miriallia,Meyrin had P.E with Auel,and Luna had home economics with Stella.

I walked in the classroom really embarrassed I'd only been here for a day today my second and I wanted to talk to people I didn't know, really weird but I'll give it my best shot.

Our teacher Mu La Flaga came in and assigned us in partners I was so glad he did I got to talk with Sting about the club he said he'd do it because he wanted to get back at the student council for banning basketball.

It wasn't long before we had our members now the teacher all except Andrew Waltfield were doing club activities so time to ask.

" can I talk to you about something?''I asked him.''Yep and after that I need to ask you a favor.''he said.''Well here goes I want to revive the drama club, I already have eight members and your the only teacher who doesn't have anything to do, so can I ask you to sponsor our club?''I asked.''Well if you do me a big favor then I'll do it.''he said taking a sip out of his coffee cup.

"Kira Yamato hasn't been doing to well in social studies or the other courses, we really don't want to fail him in the first semester since your mother told us you have really outstanding grades in everything I'd like you to tutor him he slacks off so much it's killing his grades, he already has an D in here and in everything else and you have all A+'s so can I ask you to tutor him?''he asked.

"Of course but i'd like to meet him.''I said.''You live right next door to the boy himself but I think I can arrange a meeting after school just wait in the music room for him he has me at the end of the day so I'll make sure to tell him."he said.

I went off thinking to myself, after school I'd tutor Kira, but pick up some food, then clean up the house and practice my violin and piano lessons.

Soon it was time to leave I went to the music room and waited but the violin was calling my name I suppose if I play it before he gets here it wouldn't hurt to try to pass some time.

I went over to the stand and saw the piece to easy I played college pieces that were so easy but my favorite piece was always Natsukage the melody is so beautiful.

I picked up the violin and the bow and began to play Natsukage.

It's like a dream it's so peaceful and relaxing to listen to and to play.

I was so dazed in playing I never heard Kira come in.''Lacus?''he asked I stopped I'm so embarrassed never had anybody came in to listen to me.

"You are Lacus Clyne right?''he asked I nodded I turned around so this is the same boy who saved me yesterday afternoon.''And your Kira Yamato?''I asked he nodded.

"Well I'd better get to work on tutoring you.''I said and put the instrument back.''That song that you were playing was it Natsukage by any chance?''he asked.

"Yes it was do you play or sing?''I asked.''Sing and play guitar.''he said.

"So lets get going but before we head home I need to stop at the store for a little bit.''I said and he followed me out of the school and down the sidewalk until we were at the store we went in a bought everything I guess.

I had three bags in one hand and Kira offered to take the rest so we walked down the road to my home I told him to go home and change he lived right next door to me and I had never knew it.

I had to clean up this house so I changed into a purple dress and began to pick up everything until it was spotless all the dead bugs were gone and the house was cleaned up and ready I got my books and set them on the table and went to wait for Kira.

When he showed up we went to study.''You see when you multiply this number you have to do the same to the denominator you see now it's easy.''I said soon we were done with math and went on to Language arts.

I was busy with my homework and the dog decided to pile up on my lap.''Lacus could you help me with this question?''Kira said almost chewing his pencil eraser.

"Hum lets see it's easy the author is trying to tell you how the summer lights give them a feeling a warmth and happiness their comparing the summer lights to happiness and warmth got it good.''I said he began to copy all that I said down and soon we finished.

Science was easy for me not to Kira I had to stop and help him over seventeen times.''You see the earth has a stronger gravitational pull on the moon and the moons gravity is weaker the moon is pulling the ocean out to it and that's why we have tides.''I explained.

"Mercury is closer to the sun than Pluto so that's why it's so hot there, Venus is the sister planet of both our planet and the planet is covered with volcanoes so it's impossible for life to live there.''I said he seemed to be getting the hang out of it.

Soon we moved onto social studies.''Let me help you with these questions first one says who founded America Roosevelt, Lincoln, Columbus.''I said to him.

This study session is weird he seems to be getting it all down with my help but in school he's failing."Kira if you don't mind me asking why is it that your slacking off so much you look like an intelligent person.''I said he looked away from me.

"It's alright I understand you really don't want to talk about it just remember if somethings wrong I'm right next door with my mom.''I said and he left.

I finished with all my homework and put it away until my phone rang pretty strange the only person who knows my number is mom herself and that's it.''Hello Lacus speaking.''I said.''Yey I dialed the correct number didn't I? I'll be right over.''Cagalli said and hung up.

* * *

Yey chapter 2 is done took me four days to complete


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay a Kira and Lacus story. PS:I have all the time in the world to myself school ended Tuesday afternoon and it's summer vacation thank the lord I had enough of school and stopped on Friday, but not my best friend **_chibiusa100_** she went to school well on a field trip and fell asleep at the movies cause she saw the movie oceans and fell asleep and woke up when it was ending. and in case your wondering she's away on vacation and won't be back until school starts in august.  
**

* * *

_Lacus's P.O.V_

* * *

I opened up the door and Cagalli flew in past me my hair blew as if wind was coming from her.

"So Cagalli what did you want to talk about with me?''I asked her.

"Hum let me think oh yeah.''she said and pulled out a box from her jacket a big black box I've seen this in the movies before somethings up.''It's a photo album of Kira's mom and dad's I found it while playing sick and acting like a dope and went to the attic and found this I would burn it but it's not mine it's Kira's and that's wrong.''she said to me.

"And you want me to take it and hide it?''I asked she nodded with a grin.''See we understand each other perfectly now don't we?''she said getting closer to me.''Hum is it me or do you feel a hot breath on your legs?''she asked me.''It's the dog nothing to worry about.''I said to late my bouncing Haro's came and almost killed her.

"Hello,Sayonara,bitch,asshole.''blue yellow and pinkie said together.''blue,Yellow,Pink what bad manners you have, surely you should know it's not nice calling some the B word and the A word, now apologize.''I said.''Sorry''they said.''Good now behave come here, the rest go back to sleep in my room.''I said they did as they were told.

As I was about to say something the door opened my so called mother came in all happy.''Hey Lac how's it going oh Athha your here to? well this seems to be a good time to make dinner.''she said and walked right past us pink hair tied in a ponytail black business suit a totally different person then when I met her.

"Lacus that's your mother why didn't you tell me?, that woman is amazing she has talents no ninja could ever dream of having, and her looks are enough to blind a man strait out, and your related to cool.''she said.

"OK girls dinner is ready it's my favorite thing to make.''she said me and Cagalli went into the kitchen and sat down at the table, all that food was to good to resist especially my favorite food flan, it was my favorite since I was a child but I never told anybody unless my aunt had some kind of rotten friendship with my mother.

"Mom do you by any chance know who Akiza Furukawa is?''I asked she smiled.''Well lets just put it here we knew each other but hated the others guts, hard to believe I was teachers pet back then, until little ms. perfect reared her ugly ass into my school we fought all the time and she was always beaten up by me.''she said.

"Oh I almost forgot Kira-Kun's birthday is next month right well while away in a part of Japan that made me speak Japanese, I found the cutest thing for him it's something he'll love, you know that shirt Lacus has that has Haro and a gundam?, it's a game called gundam seed destiny.''she said flipping her pink ponytail over her shoulder.

"Oh wow he'll flip, but on the down side the only friends he has is Athrun and his crew.''she said and snapped her finger.''I got it Lacus is a newcomer so with her drama club, her and Kira will be in the same club, and between me and her were best of buddies, and I'll help her in every way.''she said.''How?''I asked she smirked.

"You don't by chance own a bunny girl costume do you?''she asked.''Hum bunny costume nope but I do have a maid costume, but it's really short.''she said.

"That's perfect can I use it for Lacus?''she asked.''Course that thing is to pretty to go to waste it's perfect it's in the attic.''she said.

My torture begins with Cagalli ripping my cloths off and forcing me into the tiny maid suit.''Hum perfect now tie your hair in two pigtails and the maid boots and the little head band thing and were done here.''she said this is really stupid but fun at the same time.''Well I have every single person's number in the school.''she said.

"Don't tell me that were making a movie?''I asked this wouldn't end to well.''Well yeah I'll leave a message at my home and tell Kira where were at and not to worry.''she said so at late midnight Cagalli made all of us make a movie.

"Lacus hold this gun.''she said handing me the gun she made movements with the megaphone to point it somewhere and shoot it.''Uh y...you should never p...point this at somebody.''I said and shoot the gun .''Ah that wasn't in the script.''I said with a sweat-drop.

"Now Auel your supposed to try to pry the gun out of Lacus's hands but then Stella comes along and hits you upside the head but not hard.''She said the script seemed like it was written by a drunken five year old child nothing was written right and it was either to small or to to large.

''OK now!''Cagalli screamed it seemed like forever of pulling and shoving until Stella comes and hits Auel across the head.

"Sting you come and rescue them from the bad guys that's all of the leftover people.''she said we weren't getting anywhere with the rope gag Sting kept slipping off of it or getting rope burnt soon Cagalli got smarter. _(but don't tell her that she'll rip me apart limb by limb)_

"How about we make a car appear and he's driving and grabs them and they take off then we'll go to the lake and drop Lacus off and then the zombie bad guys...''she began.''Hey Stella doesn't remember writing anything of zombies.''Stella said.

"Oh my bad still thinking the alien movie I saw yesterday,well bad guys come along and take Lacus and throw her into the lake.''she said everybody went bug eyed and in so much shock.''Well lets do it.''I said.

Luna,Meyrin,and Miriallia picked me up and held me over the lake and dropped me in it.''OK now we make her come up she'll be up in three...Two..one.''she said and I came up.

"Life jackets do come in handy in times of needs now come out and front them with Lacus beam wave.''she said.''Huh what's that mean?''I asked her.''Turn the camera on pause.''she said and Stella put it on pause.''OK to do a beam were gonna animate it to make it seem like a real beam.''she said.

"How?''I asked.''Hum I guess we can steal it off an anime and make it ours but change the color to pink.''she said.''No I got a better idea color waves.''she said she dug in her backpack and got a squirt gun a big one.

"OK somebody needs to shot this behind Lacus to make it look real then we'll animate it to the best we can.''she said.

Auel had to shoot the gun and the beam thing came out.''Now Lacus say I am Lacus Clyne the ultimate coordinator,all who are in my path are freed from their spell.''Cagalli said.''But I'm not the ultimate coordinator.''I said she smirked and held up the peace sign.''OK fine I'm Lacus Clyne the ultimate coordinator,all who stand in my way are freed from their spell.''I said.

"Now were done except the theme song and ending theme oh well.''she said we all fell on the ground.''Hum nobody lives around here and we cant get a hotel there all booked for the festival oh well Kira's asleep and why not stay at Lacus's.''she said.

"I guess I'll call my mom and see if it's OK.''I said and dialed me home phone.''Mom were going to have allot of people at our home yep bye.''I said.''Well if you enjoy sharing a bed you'll have to suffer because we only have four beds.''I said.

We all walked top my home and went inside I locked the door and went to my room and took a long shower me and Cagalli are sharing a bed but it's huge so I let Stella and Miriallia have the bottom half while Auel and Sting had there own bed and Meyrin and Luna had the other bed since I have a pullout one.

It wasn't until morning that me and Stella woke up.''Hum what happened oh yeah were at your home Lacus.''she said getting up out of the bed and walking to the hallway bathroom, I got up and combed my long pink hair and went into my bathroom that had no hot water because Cagalli had used it all up.

I put on my school uniform and went to the kitchen.''Mom I think they all left their school uniforms at home.''I said.''Cagalli lives next door but not sure about the others but I think I got a few school uniforms to spare.''she said she got up and went into the other room and came back with seven uniforms.''Mom where did you get all of those uniforms?''I asked.

"No where just tell me if it don't fit you and I'll take it in or out.''she said taking a sip of tea.''Wow it's a perfect fit like my regular uniform.''said Luna as she looked it head to toe.

I wonder where she got them well to late to ask we had to leave we all left and went to school I could here Cagalli arguing with her brother I had to giggle it was to funny Kira had no words to say when Cagalli said she wanted to kill him and stuff in in the toilet and flush him down it.

I hate studying but it's alright I always remember anyways I felt a note on my desk where my hand was to tired to read it I saved it for later on.

We switched classes and ,who had not shown up at all until we got a coffee machine in here then it broke because Stella was passing out papers and tripped over the cord and it broke because it fell and sprung her wrist but didn't get yelled at she got a pat at on the head and a trip to the nurses office.

I got out the note and began to read it.

* * *

_Lacus,_

_Can you meet me on the roof top at noon?_

_Kira Yamato _

_PS:come alone.  


* * *

  
_This shocked me nobody ever sent me a note asking to meet them on the roof top I put it away and after we had all our morning classes it was time to meet Kira I got my stuff together and made my way up to the roof.

I saw Kira on his laptop how do people afford those things? oh well.

"Lacus?''he asked I felt ready to jump off the roof top already.''H..Hi K...K...Kira.''I said.''Hey Lacus do you anybody who an fix my computer Cagalli had a fit and slammed it against the wall?''he asked.

_'Lets see yep'_.''Of course my neighbor Tolle can fix it just give it to me and I'll take it to him and he'll call me when it's done.''I said and he gave me his laptop.

"I heard your trying to start the drama club up and have eight members and you've made a movie.''he said .''Yep.''I said."If you want I'll help you revive the drama club.''he said then got up.''Well it was nice talking to you can we study tomorrow I have a date today?''he said walking past me.

I watched him go by not saying a word to even grabbing his arm instead I let him go his own way and I stayed and looked at the computer in my hands.''hum if it's broken maybe I'll give it to Tolle and have him fix it then take a peep inside.

Only issue is Tolle goes to north high school a pathetic rich school for boys, maybe Sai will be able to fix it, oh no he's out of town with the computer club and that's my last hope.

I held the computer close to me and walked back into the school and to the class I had next social studies with she's really nice and never holds anyone on detention.

"Class seems we have a new student I want you to make him feel welcome here at this school.''she said and made him sit by me I almost fell out of my seat in shock.

"Class Shinn Asuka is a transfer student from Millionaire academy his family moved here and make him feel happy here that's all get back to work."she said and everybody began working.

"Aren't you Clyne's daughter Lacus?''he asked me.''Yep.''I said still concentrating on my work maybe if I can get Shinn and Kira to be buds. **(I'm not a guy so i have no clue what they call their best friends who are boys)**

"Shinn can I ask you to meet my student that I tutor Kira Yamato?''I asked he nodded great now what to do is lure Kira in oh right he has a club so write down which room it is and jackpot there we have it.

I took out a pen and my pink notepad, and wrote down the club room number and what hallway it was in, because we have names for all our hallways.

I tore out the peice of paper and handed it to him doesn't care if you curse or pass notes she's busy doing creepy things online maybe watching Flaga and thinking about him.

is the best teacher she lets us out early extra early, we can do anything we want fight with one another,scream our lungs out,anything our minds can think of.

So at ten we were let out I was still collecting the school books to give to the teacher because nobody else did anything but run out into the hallways.

I got all the books and walked up to 's desk and placed the books down and got my bag and walked out of the room.

Since this school is so old it's falling apart trust me, I nearly got hit by falling bricks falling from the roof, I'll never stand near the door again.

I walked down the hallways until I got to the club room's.

I walked into my clubroom and sat down in one of the chairs this is hard work so I'll sing to pass the time.

_"In this quiet night I'm waiting for you forgiving the past and dreaming of you."_

_"Time passes by and memories fade but time can't erase the love that we've made.''_

_''And the stars in the sky that I wish upon can bring you back to my side.''_

_"Though your not here with me I dream of the day we'll meet again.''_

_"Hold me close so deep in your heart, I will find you no matter where I have to go and dream of me for I will be there, follow the stars that lead into the quiet night.''_

The door opened I stopped singing and looked Kira was in the doorway.''I never knew you had such a nice voice Lacus.''he said that got me a nice voice everybody said I had a beautiful voice oh well.

"Thanks I get that allot.''I said faking it.

"Well Shinn told me you wanted me to meet with him what for?''he asked how the hell did he know who Shinn was he wasn't in my class when Shinn was introduced.

"You need friends and Shinn is a newcomer here at this school so you to can be friends.'' I said.

"Hum alright well see ya Lacus.''he said and left after he left Cagalli came in well fell in seems she had been eavesdropping.

"So how did it go hum?''she asked.''It went fine.''I said she frowned.

"Hum I just got news Flay and Kira have been going out for a year on the 23 of this month.''Cagalli said with a nasty look on her face saying Flays name really irritates her.

"Hum I know I got to split them up but I'll need someone to be with Kira hum.''she said looking at me and grinning.

"Lacus how about I make you a little deal if you can get Kira out of the house and to go out with you and me and Athrun I'll beat the hell out of Flay and make her transfer.''she said.''Alright but leave me out of the beating part.''I said and we had a deal.

* * *

After school let out I ran home and opened the door nobody was home a note was taped to the table and I knew my mom wasn't coming back for a while she must have left when I went to school and took the dog with her.

I changed into a pink skirt with my Haro sitting on a gundam shirt and pulled on a pare of leggings and got my jacket and left to go next door I knocked on the door.''Lacus you came hold on I'll get Kira and we'll meet Athrun a little latter and we'll be off.''she said.

So I ended up going with Cagalli and Kira to meet Athrun his home must be far I mean it had gates with electricity flowing through them and a talk thing a mansion he must be a trillionare to live in such a huge home as this.

Athrun came out and locked the gates I lived in a mansion but more high tech than this.

Cagalli was impatient and began to tap her foot at the gate for a few seconds until she saw him out of the house and came out to greet us ,well until Cagalli rammed his head against the wall for being fourteen seconds late.

I was walking behind with Cagalli while Athrun and Kira were walking and talking in front of us.

"Lac you like gum?''she asked me.

"Yes but not when people put it in my hair''I said to her she nodded.''_Hum_ yeah I can totally see that''she said

So me and her began our long mall visit while Kira and Athrun went to see _2012._

Since I hate horror stuff that may actually happen to us someday I tend to stay away from all that.

"Lacus try this blouse on and see how it fits you it's to little''Cagalli said and threw a pink sweater with pink hearts sewn into it.

I tried it on it actually fit wierd but it's so cute and how can I refuse cuteness it's a habit of mine.

I put my shirt back on and got the sweater and walked to the long line and stood in the back.

As if my turn never came I got to the counter and paid for the sweater.

"Lacus did you pay for it? cause i'm right behind you.''Cagalli said I turned around and came face to face with Cagalli.

_'um can't you see i've already done so?'_

I got my bag and stepped aside so Cagalli could pay for her cloths, when she was done we decided to go around the whole mall doing nothing but window shopping.

Well time passed and the guys were done with _2012 _thank god for that and we left.

I was happy we left people were looking at us as if we were a couple of middle schoolars walking around on a field trip hum oh well.

If you like people staying with you for a day your like me but Cagalli thinks she owns thep lace because she said this.''Lacus I like this place better than that run down boy retreat this is our club metting when we have no school.''yadda yadda yadda you get my point.

* * *

**hot very hot or is it me who's hot and feeling like her home needs to be an ice cub?**

**Oh well Lacus and Kira are gonna be a couple but not until like latter on because even though they meet in the first chapter and live right beside each other Kira has Flay asa girlfriend well until next chapter Cagalli beats her up.**

**If you like the story review leave nice comments please about the Grammer issues only slang talk will be used by Cagalli don't ask why.**

**Fave it if you like.**

**Summer is leaving for now but don't worry she'll be back soon **

**Well pairings are same as my other storys.**

**Well with a little more**

LxK,CxA,MxD,SxS,LxR,SxY,

**if I forget any well suck up to it.**

**Teacher love=MurruexMu.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay a Kira and Lacus story. PS:I suck at fight scenes but Flay gets beat up hurray(bull shit****)  
**

* * *

_Lacus's P.O.V_

* * *

Today's the day, I really don't feel like going to school, because of what the date on the calender says, FIGHT on the 19th of October.

I sat up feeling drained, what happened yesterday? oh yeah we went shopping at the mall I think.

I got up and stretched, my limbs they were hurting all over, and today's P.E with Creuset (did I spell that right?

I made the bed, and walked out of my room, hair a fuzzy mess and sleep still in my eyes,Cagalli is not moving out,for good she's mad at Kira.

Walking to the kitchen was a big mistake, pans and pots were all over the floor, the Haro's all over the place I wanted to scream.

"Lacus your up sit down and eat''Cagalli instructed, as if she was my mother.

"Um excuse me who's home are you in anyways?''I asked her.

"Hum yours right?''she asked,I faced palmed she's clueless sometimes.

"Uh,what did you do to my kitchen?''I asked

"Well,I tried to make breakfast,your Haro's came and I tripped over one,pots and pans went all over the place,...''she began.''Stop I get it''I said.

* * *

_School_

* * *

Kira and Cagalli haven't talked for a while somethings up''Lacus come on,were going to change for gym''said Cagalli dragging me away from the classroom and to the clubroom.

"Why are we here?''I asked''I need a costume,because I have to beat the hell out of Flay''she said.

"Okay, well I have a purple wig, and yellow contact lenses,and well you can wear your uniform, but tucked in''I said Cagalli grumbled about it, she tied her hair up into a high ponytail and slid on the wig,then put the contacts in,then tucked her uniform in.

''Nobody will recognize you,your name is um Eufi Tessellate''I said,she gave me a look''Urgh,well as long as she's not listed in the school attendance''she said.

"OK first track Flay down, and talk dirty about her,then get her really angry,then beat her up''I said

She shrugged and walked out and bumped into Flay herself.''Watch where you walk honey I'm fragile you know''she complained.

''You have a funny name,your ugly, and watch where your going bitch''Cagalli said'

'How dare you talk to Flay Allstar like that,I'll have Kira on you in three seconds''she said

''Well I'll have you know I fucked Kira first,I'm his girlfriend,and he'll have nothing to do with you, as soon as he goes out with another girl''Cagalli said

Then it happened,Cagalli jumped on Flay and began to pull her red hair out of it's ponytail,then punched her hard in her left eye''So bitch what do you say?''asked Cagalli''Sorry for this''Flay said and punched Cagalli in her neck.

Cagalli got madder every second, and ripped out allot of Flay's hair,she gave Flay a hard double punch to the nose,and then Flay pulled off Cagalli's wig''What Athha you stupid freak, trying to split apart me and Kira,your worse than Clyne your both stupid freaks''she said

The crowd around them began to whisper about us, I felt ashamed of myself I'm not a pretty girl,I can't hit very high pitched notes,and I'm an orphan living in her aunt's home,my family is split apart,and I am not having a good time at school.

The teacher's came and broke apart the fight, I watched from the doorway,Cagalli was mad and wanted more of her target,people were talking about her''Isn't she Kira's older sister she's a bad role model''they whispered

I saw Kira, he wasn't like the normal Kira I saw everyday,he was so upset his sister fought his girlfriend,who wouldn't be upset, if Meer where here and she fought my boyfriend I'd cry my heart out.

"Kira I can explain what happened''Cagalli said Kira backed away from the scene, and took off without a word''Well Kira, I wish I never had a little brother, you crybaby you can't even say no,you can't stand up for yourself either"Cagalli said.

Kira turned around''Well Cagalli, you never where a great big sister, I HATE YOU!"he screamed at her and ran off.

* * *

The day turned out terrible, Cagalli got detention for a month,Kira is depressed,and I am not in cheerful mood,because judging by the woman who looked like our sub,we aren't going to be able to choose partners.

"Okay were going to do this now!''she yelled I flinched she was mean

"Shinn Asuka and Athrun Zala!''she yelled,Shinn had been leaning back in his chair, when he heard his partners name he fell out of it."Um, I can't get along with him,he's bossy...''he began"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!"she yelled,he flinched and moved to Athrun's table.

"Auel Neider and Lunamaria Hawke"she said,neither said a word to the other Luna moved to where Auel sat and had a seat.

"Rey Za Burell and Stella Louisser"

"Sting Oakly and Yzack Jewel''

"Meyrin Hawke and Nicol Amalfi''

"Dearka Elsman and Tolle Koenig''

"Heine Westenfluss and Rusty Mackenzie''

"Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne''

I moved over to Kira's table, and took a seat next to him."YOUR PROJECTS ARE DUE NEXT WEEK!"

"So Kira what do you want to do for science?''I asked him''How about the planets I love studying them?''I asked he nodded this is going to be a long science class.

When science ended everybody was glad to get out,''Oh my god,having to sit next to Athrun is horror"Shinn complained "Tell me about it, my partner was trying to get chemicals to turn blue, as in sky blue,then he made me do the rest of the work''Lunamaria complained.

"Stella like's her partner he's nice''Stella said"You lucky dog,my partner is creepy he's ignoring everything I say,Juniors,Seniors,Freshman,and Sophomore's have to take classes together''Sting said"My partner wouldn't talk at all''I said.

"Well, he did just witness a fight between Flay and Cagalli"Auel said, everybody jumped he wasn't there before was he?

"I know that, but can you all make him feel any better?''I asked,everybody's face dropped.

''What's wrong with you all?''I asked

"Nothing it's nothing''said Meyrin,everybody is hiding something from me,but what is it?

I walked down the hallway, and to the cafeteria, I found an empty table, and took out my lunch,"Lacus mind if we join you?''asked Luna"Um no, not at all''I said,she slid in next to me,since the school is old as my grandparents, benches are conected to the table's.

"Ow,another splinter from this damn bench''Luna complained,soon the other's joined us.

"Is this all of you guys?''I asked,"Well yeah,the school's falling apart, this country is falling apart as well''Stella said,''I heard this, after this year is over we'll all be going to different islands to live''Miriallia said.

"They can't do that to us!''Shinn yelled,which got him the attention of the 98 students in here''Shinn sit down, your drawing attention to yourself''Rey said,"I agree,your going to give away everything''Luna said.

"Heh,coming from the you Luna, it was you who decided to climb up the lighthouse, and Yell 'I'm going to be a big star in Tokyo!'remember that?''he asked, Luna blushed ''That was a long time ago,I was only in seventh grade when it happened"She said.

"From what I heard it was grade 8"Shinn said,and smirked at his victory.

"Alright back to the topic about the floating islands''He said.

"OK I don't want to live on an island for three reasons,One,I hate weather,Two,how are we going to get around,three,there's no mall there''Miriallia said.

"Miri your addicted to the mall,you couldn't live,lets see two seconds without the mall''I said,

"As if watch me''she said,she huffed and pouted.''A great sale is at the mall''Auel said,"What lets go''Miriallia said,''Fooled ya Mir''he said,"Oh no''she said,and started anime crying.

"Hey,I want to stay with all of you the most''Luna said, and pushed her ponytail away from her face''If we are taken to a foreign island, then it's best we all stay together''Meyrin said"I agree"I said

**"Students,as you all know after this year,we will be leaving here, and you all will be together''**the principal said.

"Did you guys here that? we'll all be together''I said.''Huh good, but living on an island means nothing''Miriallia said.

"What island are we moving to anyways?''I asked.  


* * *

  
**Social studies**

* * *

pointed to a place on the projector''This is where we will live''she said,I couldn't hear her over Auel and Shinn's soft whispers,and Miriallia's breathing from sleeping in class''Ahem , Detention!''she yelled Miri's eyes shoot open.

"I'm sorry, teacher I'll never sleep in class again,Please don't give me detention''she said,then realized then blushed."I'm going to the toilet room now''she said,she go up and left.

"Okay,this place is like here,it has Tv,computers,gundams,school,eevrything''she said.

"Oh excuse me teacher what's a gundam?''asked a student.''A gundam's a machine. that is huge it looks like a robot. and you control it with the controls and levers inside,and I'm going to be the first freshman to ever pilot one!''Shinn yelled.''SHINN DOUBLE DETENTION FOR YOU AND ,WHO THINKS HE CAN PLAY HIS GAME, UNDER HIS UNIFORM SHIRT!'' yelled.

So with that settled we ended up leaving for free period.

"Hey Asuka wanna fight me?''asked a senior, to Shinn this was all fun, to me it's violence.

"Lacus watch from above the roof"'Shinn said taking off outside,by jumping out the window and into the bushes below.

I sighed and went to the roof and watched.

Shinn dodged every punch and kick, and grabbed the guys leg and swung him around, and let go and the kid hit the school.

The school shook to the side, and some bricks came out which landed near the guy,the roof tiles came out and hit Shinn.

"Shin are you alright,hold on let me see''I said,I ran back and then forwards, and jumped down from the roof.

I landed on the kid who was beat up and rushed to Shinn.

"Shinn,oh you poor thing hold on''I said,I tried to get him up hopeless.

At a great time Auel decided to walk by,so he helped me,well he slung one of Shinn's arms around his shoulders and got him up,then wrapped an arm around his stomach to keep his grip.

* * *

**Nurse's office**

* * *

''Well how is he?''I asked the nurse.

"Hum,he seems to have caught a nasty cold,and his fever isn't going down,and on here it says he's supposed to take pills for sleeping, I've done a few test, seem's he's been taking an overload of painkillers for nothing."she said.

"So what does that mean?''I asked"I really don't know''the nurse said.

"But Kira's been having some issues as well''she said."First it was vomiting in the bathroom every now and then, getting light headed,using painkillers for odd reasons,and he's been absent for some time''she said.

"So if both are taking painkillers then they must have something in common''I said,I ran out of the room looking for Kira.

* * *

**Yey** it's finally done


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay a Kira and Lacus story. ****  
**

* * *

_Lacus's P.O.V_

* * *

I ran down the hallways hoping to see Kira,no luck with that so I stopped.

"How am I gonna find him?''I asked myself,I wandered into the drama club room and took a seat.

"Let's see,President-Me,vice president-Cagalli,um...music Stella,Auel,Sting,clothing designer Miriallia''I said,I wrote everything on the chalk board, and then stared out the window.

_'I wonder, why am I still here when school has already ended?'_I thought to myself.

"LACUS!''I heard a voice call,I turned around, Cagalli had returned from detention,''So I saw this poster in detention...''she said, rambling is a hobby of hers.

"Hey Cagalli,have you seen Kira anywhere?''I asked,"Maybe,or was it Shinn,I think he left''she said.

"Shinn's sick,so it must be him"I said,"What are you saying L?''she asked.

"Well he got into a fight,a brick hit him,he was dragged hallway by Auel,and the nurse said Kira had been taking pain killers...''I was rambling,"Lacus you can stop now''she said.

"Oh sorry''I said,"No biggie"she said.

"Hey Galli,I want to know if your brother has sudden moody behaviours''I said,"Nope,at least not with anybody else except me,It started about five years ago, he started becoming more aggravating,aggressive,and so on,I took him to the doctor,they gave him painkillers and medication,then it happened,his eyes became dilated he was scary,when I made him mad he slapped me,he hit me,I had enough so I took off my belt and hit him''she said.

"And did he go back to normal?''I asked,"Sort of,the illness he had was something called SEED sickness,it makes you go crazy''she said.

"There is no cure for it, unless somebody found one the doctors are studying it hard and long,still as long as I don't have to hit him,I really regret saying that to him,I'm the big sister it's my job to look out for him,I'll apologize to him''she said.

* * *

I ended up walking home by myself,I knew that this was wrong since that happening in the ally, but how am I supposed to get home hitchhike?

I swear I hate gym class,I had to put everything up,clean the storage room,lock the storage room,and turn the combination.

"Lacus wtach out!''I heard Miri's voice call from behind,I ducked in the bushes and past me went Miriallia.

"Mir did you take driving lessons?''I called out,"Yeah from Dearka''she said.

I sweat-dropped, no wonder her her driving is reckless.

"So,whoa,did Cagalli leave early?ahhhhh''she asked me.

"Yes she did''I said,"Listen do you need a..."she began,''Ride?''I finished.''No thank you I'd like to get home in one piece''I said.

''Bye bye see you Monday morning''she said.

I continued my way home, walking slowly because I wasn't in a hurry.

* * *

I made my way to the porch, I've still forgotten about Kira's laptop with all the commotion going on.

I unlocked the door and walked inside and locked the door again.

I found the laptop under a heap of scrap papers."Let's see,Tolle's home so why not pay him a visit''I said to myself.

Putting on my shoes and my jacket was hard, because of all the things I had been thinking of, but I put them aside and grabbed the laptop bag and out the door I went.

I walked across the yard to the other yard and up the porch I went.

I rung the doorbell and the door was opened by Tolle's dad who was on the phone.

"Is Tolle home?''I asked him,He put a hand to the phone.''Tolle your girlfriend's here to see you!''he yelled.

I walked inside and to Tolle's room, because with all the equipment hooking up to his TV, he was on his games again.

I knocked on the door.''Come on in''his voice came,I walked inside.

"Hey Tolle, I have one huge favor to ask of you,can you fix this it's for Kira"I said,he set his game controller down and ended the game.

"Hum lets see, I'll call you tomorrow and then you can pick it up,I can play games read manga,and fix this thing all at the same time''he said.

"Great,Thank you very much''I said,I walked out of the room and out of his home and back to my own.

I locked the door and walked to my room,I fell back onto the bed facing the .Pink came out and jumped onto my stomach,I never noticed I was asleep with my eyes open.

All the things that had happened today, were rushing through my head like roaring waterfalls.

"STOP!"I heard somebody scream,not just somebody my birth mother who was in pain from labor.

"Lacus and Meer are my darling angels, please take care of them Seigul my dear''my mother's voice was so faint, yet I made out every word she said.

I can't remember my mother's face, because Daddy got rid of all her pictures,the painfulness of her death still in his heart,yet he was a kind father.

I remember Meer and I got sick with the flu, he stayed at home to take care of us.

Then a flashback of the past happened

* * *

**flashback**

**

* * *

**

Me and Meer were eighth years old, it had snowed so hard it canceled school for the month.

"Meer let's make snow angels, since we have nothing to do today''I said in my formal way of speaking.

"Well alright, then we'll build a snowman and have hot chocolate''She said to me.

I had gotten the carrots and black buttons and ran outside.

I left them on the porch and jumped into a huge snow pile.

"This is how you make a snow angel Meer,first find some snow and lay in it,then spread out your arms and legs,then move them around like this,then your angel is finished''I exsplained to her.

She followed and we made seven snow angels.

Then it was snowman time.

Me and Meer had to pitch in together to roll up a ton of snow into a huge ball.

We left it in the middle of the garden, and rolled more snow into a bigger ball, and stood on our tip toes to put it on the smaller ball.

Then we went and got even more snow, and more and more,until our hands were numb with ice."Sis we can't reach he's to big what do we do?''she asked me.

"I'll stand on your shoulders,then you boust me up and I'll put his head on,then we'll switch and you can decorate his face''I said.

She bent down and I got onto her shoulders, our hands were on the big snowball we were swaying back and forth until I managed to slam his head on.

Then we switched she got on my shoulders and put on his eyes,nose,and mouth,then his belly was lined in a row of buttons.

"You girls look like your having fun let me take a picture of you two''daddy said,he went inside and came back with his camera.

I took off my scarf and wrapped it around the snowman's neck,Meer took off her hat and used me for a stool to put it on his head.

Then we hugged each other our faces red from the bitter cold.

''Smile"Daddy said, and flash the camera went off three times.

* * *

**end of flashback**

**

* * *

**

I smiled at the memory, I have the picture on my nightstand.

I feel asleep shortly after.''Time to wake up''Haro said.

I sat up and rubbed my eye from sleep.

The phone rang and I fell out of the bed.

I grabbed it off the floor,god knows what it was doing there,and answered it.

"Lacus Clyne speaking, oh hi Tolle, yeah sure give me one second''I said and hung up.

I managed to change into a pink shirt and some blue jeans,I tied up my hair into a sloppy ponytail, and pulled on some green socks and ran to the door.

"Hi Tolle Thanks for fixing the laptop"I said,he nodded and left.

* * *

**Lacus's room**

* * *

"OK Kira Yamato,what dirty things have you, been doing behind Cagalli's back...hum''I said outloud.

I opened up the laptop, and guess what he**(Kira)**broke the thing, while it was on the internet, lucky break.

"Hum E-mail,how in the world did he get Shinn's E-mail,write it down,Athrun,Yzack,Dearka,Me? No way, I don't have E-mail stupid Kira,Hum Auel,Rey?,Cagalli?,wow,who's this person''**(AN:guess it's not MEER! I watch a ton of anime so guess next chapters will tell ya, cookies if you get it right,clue-it's related to gundam seed and destiny,but it's not one of the series,and it's not code geass)**

"Wow,what a long E-mail list,Even teach**(Mu La Flaga)**has one''I muttered to myself.

Then an E-mail nearly, knocked me off the huge pink bed.

"What I'm awake, I'm awake,oh just an E-mail''I said._'yeah right, I freaked out over an E-mail' _I thought how embarrassing.

But If I have to give this thing up I will.

I got up from the bed,and combed out my pretty, long, curly, pink hair,put on some shoes and a jacket and left.

My day was not going to get worse,first the computer incident,second had to rush to look nice,third almost fell off the bed.

I skipped over to Kira's home and knocked on the door.

"I'M HERE!OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!''I yelled, not really in a great mood today.

"LACUS!''Cagalli screamed.

"WHAT IS IT?''I asked

"I GOT MOVIE TICKETS!''Cagalli screamed.

I almost cried. that's what she was so anxoius about?Give me a break.

"Oh Kira's Laptop,hold on, KIRA!"she called.

"LACUS HAS YOUR LAPTOP!''she called.

Kira came down the stairs and looked.

"Oh hey Lacus''he said,he didn't sound to happy to see me,oh course he missed three study sessions, he's gonna fail for sure.

"Lacus has your laptop fixed, so what do you say?''she asked him.

"Oh, thank you''he mumbled.

"OK Lacus, can you babysit Kira for me?''she asked.''All you have to do is, make sure all his homework is done,feed him,make him shower,send him to bed''she said.

So I'm stuck here.

"OK, Kira let's see how much you've done''I said, taking his notebook and opening it,I stared at blank nothingness''Kira you haven't done well anything''I said.

I sighed, he's hopeless if we wants, to pass then he better study hard''I'll help you with your homework''I said,I'm being way to nice.

After we finished, I made dinner since, I had slept past lunch time so it's dinner time.

I made steam rice,My mom's favorite food was steam rice,I heard that if you have a cold or are just sick,you feel a lot better after eating it.

After that I cleaned up,Since we had a lot of leftovers, I got some bowels out and put some for Cagalli,and one for Shinn.

I heard the shower running,it must be Kira taking a shower, which I forgot to do since I slept in.

The shower was on for 12 minutes, then it stopped and I heard, Kira's bedroom door slam shut, Cagalli should be home pretty soon.

If she's not here, in three minutes, I'm out of here.

~A few seconds later~

Cagalli stumbles in looking drunk.

I decide to leave her passed out on the floor.

''Galli, shut your mouth, because you have some, type of liquid in it"I said and left.

* * *

So was it good or bad?

Oh yeah, Cagalli did go out drinking,She's gonna have a hangover in the morning for sure,and not to mention she's underage,Hell anything can happen you see most teens**(not me at all)**getting drunk and taking drugs,so yeah.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay a Kira and Lacus story. ****  
**

* * *

_Lacus's P.O.V_

* * *

I have the weirdest friends don't I?

First One, tries to kill me with her motorbike/scooter.

Second one, tries to kill me by making me babysit her brother.

Third one, is late for the movies , And when she shows up she's already been.

* * *

They are Miriallia Haww,Cagalli Yula Athha,and Lunamaria Hawke.

Payback time just watch and learn you three.

* * *

I phoned Miri.''Hi Mir, I've been wondering, why are you and Dearka so close,You told me you hated him,he stepped in the ladies room to get you for being slow,huh what's that oh yeah well talk to you soon''I said.

Luna's turn.''Luna I've been wondering, if you knew that Shinn Asuka is a two timer,he sends his false love to you,first he dates Stella,then you,then more random girls,huh yeah you do that bye''I said.

Time for you Galli.''Hello hi Kira,you sick or something? no oh well,I want to tell you that your big sister was out partying and got drunk,yeah and she was passed out on floor right? yeah talk to you soon''I said.

* * *

**School drama club room  
**

* * *

"Miriallia Haww has a confession to make!''Milly screamed to everyone.

"What Miriallia?''I asked."I love you Dearka Elsman''she said,Dearka stood up as well.''I love ya to baby, a million time's better than anybody''he said.

I stared those to, are so in love for sure.

"You're awfully quiet Lacus something wrong?''Sting asked.

"Huh,oh no nothing's wrong; just thinking about things''I reassured him.

"You say so"he said, and went back to playing poker with Auel.

Stella was drawing pictures of the ocean; she must love the ocean to death, in order to draw so well.

Miriallia was trying to act funny with Dearka helping.

Athrun was arm wrestling Yzack, for the one millionth time.

Shiho watched them and took score.

Luna was flirting with Rey,seems she lost interest in Shinn.

Meyrin was doodling in her notebook.

"It stinks in here open the damn window''Luna said and went back to flirting.

I decided to open the window.

The breeze was nice today not to high or low.

"God when will it be summer time again?''Luna asked.

"In May Luna"I said.''Shit, I want some sun! I'm gonna get some soon''she said.

"Um sis your overreacting''Meyrin said.

The clubroom was empty, despite the amount of company we have.

"Do you miss Kira?''Auel asked me''Well...Um...Uh...''I started to say; but the words hung in my throat.

"It's alright we understand your pain''Stella said.

"You might want to remember, no matter how many times your heart is broken you can still love''Meyrin said.

"Look in the doorway"Luna said.''It's that two timing jerk''Luna said.

"Well Stella wanna join me?''she asked Stella.

"Yep Stella is mean but she'll be meaner''Stella said.

Well those two went after a poor innocent bystander.

If word ever get's out about this, I'm never looking at them as friends again.

* * *

**walking home**

* * *

I decided this,if I wanna walk home alone, I'd better become prepared.

Duck if Miri comes out of nowhere on her motor scooter.

Yes she came and almost killed me.

"Hey L you wanna visit Shinn with me and Dearka?''she asked me.

"Well all right"I said.

She grinned and pulledo ut another helmet.''Get on"she said;I took the helmet and put it on, and got on with her.

* * *

**driving the non existent speed limet with Milly**

**

* * *

**"Milly are you sure were driving the speed limet?''I asked.

"Yeah why? oh geez brace yourself at a not so smooth parking,Hiyahhhhhh''she said. and parked just as some dude tried to park.

"Oh my jesus you can't drive''she complained to the driver of the car.

I just stared at the two Miri was about to kick ass.

"Lacus you go in I'll meet you late on''she said,she took off her blazer, and threw it down to the ground.

"OK bye ahve fun with your fight''I said and took off.

I walked inside the heated building.

The elevator dinged, meaning it was coming down.

When it came down I got in it, and when it was closing a boy, with dark raven hair and chocolate colored eyes, came rushing to catch it.

Me being the sweet girl I am, stopped the door with my foot.

So the doors opened up and he fell inside.

OK my mistake here is, I thought Shinn was playing around with me.

"Shinn, you know you should be resting in bed''I said.

"What are you talking about? I'm healthy 100% and don't need any bed rest''he said.

"Stop joking around, your body needs rest if I have to I'll have either Dearka or Milly sit on you''I said.

"But I..."he began,''No but I's Shinn, I'll force you in bed and handcuff you to it, if you won't stay in bed then I'm sure your girlfriends will love to come and beat you to a pulp''I said.

OK that was mean, but who cares i'm not like the Lacus in GS and GSD,I'm a bad girl and a good girl.

Judging by the tension in the air, the guy was scared of me well he should be.

When the bell thing chimed, or whatever it does, we got out.

I found Shinn's door and knocked hard as hell.

Well seems I knocked, seems I had to much fun and accidentally hit Shinn's face.

"Oh god Lacus that hurt,First I get sick then Miriallia wants to see me,then I get hit in the face by a girl''he complained.

I walked inside, not to shabby if I do say so myself.

I found the couch and sat down."So feeling any better?''I asked.

He sniffled before replying to me.''Not really, this morning I thought this, why not go to school,but I ended up staying home in bed, because coming out of the apartment made me get dizzy; and there's no way I can walk up that steep wasn't a great day being home by myself."he gripped to me.

"Really? well I thought you were at school?if not then Stella and Luna decided beat up an innocent bystander''I said.

"Really? wow,I really wish could have seen that''he said.

"I thought you were in the elevator Shinn''I said."How the hell am I going to get up,change my cloths,leave and get on the elevator looking healthy?''he asked.

"I don't know''I said.

"But I should leave, you look tired out,your eyes don't lie the red marking's in them, say the truth''I said.

As I got up to leave, Shinn grabbed my bag.

"What's up?''I asked, then a loud growling sound filled the room.''I take it by that sound your hungry right?''I asked.

So without any comment, I went into what he called a kitchen.

I began making some random food.

A knocking sound filled the room.''Shinn get the door''I ordered him.''Only if I don't get hit in the face again''He mumbled."What was that?''I asked.''Uh nothing''he replied.

So Shinn answered the door but didn't get hit.

"Hey Shinn heard from Kira you weren't feeling to swell''That voice, the kid from elevator of course.

"Hold on one second Lacus we got company!"Shinn called.

"Hey give me a break"I said. I took out the spaghetti for the two of them and put it in two bowles.

So walking back I almost spilt the danm thing.

"Hey Lacus, I got somebody I want you to meet''he said.

I sat the tray down and decided to listen."Lacus you remember the island everybody says were going to?''he asked me.

"Well with Milly's complaining, about shopping malls of course''I said."Well Kira and I talk recently online when were sick,or in his case skipping,and we decided to chat with locals in the island, and well this guy here is a local he lives with his dad on the island''he rambled on and on.

"Well I should introduce him first,This is well Kira's social pal Kazuki Makabe''he said.''Is his father a guy who picks fights with younger freshman?''I asked noting Miri ain't here bt is still arguing with that guy.

A loud boom came with Milly being well Miriallia.''That guy is not going to give up is he?''she gripped to herself.

"Maya?''Kazuki asked Miri.''Who is Maya I'm Miriallia Haww and If you don't remember then call me Milly or Miri, well I'm taken Dearka is the man to talk to about taking me anywhere''she said.

"Sorry you look so much like her"he said,receiving a glare from her sky blue eyes.

"Anyways as I was saying Kazuki is going to our school..."that did it I fell _'at our school kill me now or I'll die by a heart attack'_

"Well let's go nice meeting you Krazuko,Come on L let's go''she said.

"Um it's Kazuki Makabe"he corrected her.

So me and Mir had left, as soon as I was home it was heaven because any more and I would be getting crazy.

Let's hope tomorrow is a better day.

* * *

**Finally this tihng is done OK Kazuki Makabe isn't an oc all my oc's are listed below.**

**Rayna Zala**

**Keiichi Yamato**

**Minako Ushiro**

**Serenity Elric**

Sukazo Zala

Nagisa Yamato

**I'm not using oc's in this story only one well two has oc's in it.**

**OK what aniem did he come off of Fafner in the Sky(Azure)really check it out it's fabulous but don't worry no Fafner charecters are pairing up with anybody here.**

**Summer  
**

**Send me idea's people PM me I'm busy allot or leave a nice little review telling me how you want it and i'll try to fit it in somehow.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay a Kira and Lacus story. **

**disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story**

**OK think of this story as a normal everyday people life no clones coordinators or anything like that just normal people who medal and stuff like that.  
**

* * *

_Lacus's P.O.V_

* * *

_'Is this really what you want Lacus?'_my mind asks me everyday.

I reply with these simple words,_'I don't know yet'  
_

So with everything that happens, I still can't make up my mind

_

* * *

_**school**

**

* * *

**

Cagalli's back in school excuse she had a hangover.

"So what's up Lacus?''she asked me.

I sighed and looked at her,''I don't know really Galli, just complicated things in life''I said.

"So, the Shinn looking guy Kazuki is really attracting women''Cagalli said.

"Yeah I noticed that''I replied to her.

"Wonder if there are more?''she mumbled to herself.

"My guess is yeah''I said; I just propped my elbows on the window seal and stared.

"Well if it isn't the pink princess and her boyish best friend''the voice of hell stated.

Flay stood in the doorway glaring at us.

"Leave me alone Flay and leave Cagalli out of this''I said simply as ever.

Well she didn't like the answer,"Look I want some answer's why is it that Kira broke up with me over a text message,It says this''she said holding her phone out.

_

* * *

Flay things have changed, I'm sorry but I never loved you,you tried to have sex with me,you pushed the limits with Cagalli,I told you to stop being rude to Lacus and what did you do,you got Cagalli angry enough to almost kill you,and with Lacus i'm surprised your still in one single piece_,_she has allot of friends to stick up for her and she can handle you herself._

_We're over Flay for ever and for good, don't try to contact us anymore we've changed our phone number!_

_I should have done this a long time ago, but nobody had gotten my attention, until she appeared from heaven above._

_Kira Yamato._

_

* * *

_"Well it's about time he did dump you''Cagalli said.

Flay's face went as red as her hair in anger.

She picked a random item off the floor and threw it at us.

And what happened she missed it went out the window.

Somebody yelled a swear word so it had to have hit them.

A trail of dust was seen through the courtyard.

And boom the door was slammed open,I would say pulled off the hinges by the amount of force put on it.

Writers and readers, what we're experiencing is the full rage of Shinn Asuka.**(AN:wow he got better fast)**

Shinn was beyond pissed off for sure.

"FLAY YOU FUCKING BITCH, HOW DARE YOU THROW AN OVERWEIGHT DICTIONARY AT ME ON MY FIRST DAY BACK AT SCHOOL!"he yelled at her.

I swear you could see his red eyes glowing in rage and hatred.

"And what are you gonna do about it Dracula twin?''she asked him.

Well that earns her a punch in the jaw.

"THIS!"he yelled fist colliding with her face.

Wow this is awesome she gets beat up twice in the same month.

So with that she's says she's suing us all,Well I'm only an innocent bystander.

So everybody we knew ended up coming in and asking what happened.

And with that it started to rain because one person is missing.

Kira he wasn't coming for a reason, Cagalli said he was a stubborn boar.

But I think differently.

Walking home from school was hard, because I had to make sure I didn't get soaked.

It was a long hard walk, but my feet led me in a different direction.

It was a muddy path, my socks and shoes getting muddy and wet, but my feet kept moving.

I saw him Kira waiting for me I stepped forward to him.

"Kira is it really you?''I asked him.

His face softened when he saw me.

He came closer to me and hugged me,I clutched his jacket with my hands.

"Lacus I have something to say to you"he said.

"What is it?''I asked,"When you came to school on for your first day,I feel in love with you because you were you became awesome standing up to Flay like that most girls stay away from her but you stuck up for yourself.I want you to be mine so will you be my girlfriend?''he asked.

I smiled,''If you be my boyfriend then yes I'll be yours and you'll be mine''I said.

He raised my chin up with his hand.

Those velvet eyes staring into my baby blue ones.

He kissed me on my forehead and held my hands."I will be yours forever and ever Lacus"he said and with that we were on the ground.

Laughing like two little kids all over again.

"Oh Lacus your soaked and your filthy''he said,

"Your no prince charming either Kira"I said.

So we ended up walking home to our separate houses.

* * *

**My home 4:58 pm  


* * *

**

I was in the shower trying to get every bit of mud out of my hair.

Then with the last bit of shampoo, I finally got all the mud out.

Luna decided she wanted to call me and couldn't wait, so I answered my phone after my shower.

"Luna what's up?''I asked drying my hair with a towel and holding onto the phone.

"I think I'm gonna break up with Shinn and go out with Rey''she said

"Ohhh, no wonder why you were flirting with him''I said.

"Oh and the best news is me and Kira are a couple Luna''I said, then her phone dropped.

"WHAT! REALLY WHEN TODAY? THEN I'LL PHONE REY UP''she squealed with delight.

So with that she stole Mey-Mey's phone,**(AN: that's Meyrin's nickname,Lulu and Lu are Luna's and Gall,Galli are Cagalli's nicknames)**

She talked to Rey and when she hung up,you know what she did?she screamed I had to hold the phone away so I didn't go deaf.

"What did he say Lu?''I asked.''Rey said he'd be glad if I was his girlfriend. Were going on a date tomorrow at 12 for lunch''she said.

"Sis who are you talking to this late at night?''Meyrin asked.

It's night time? damn Luna and her Rey talk time''Luna how about you call me later and we'll talk more''I said and hung up.

So I headed to my room and got my cloths on and sleep.

**(12:00 PM the next day.)**

My alarm clock on my cellphone rang.

I grabbed it and turned it off.

So with that said I got up and rubbed sleep out of my eyes.

Then somebody knocks at my door bad luck this day is.

So I went out of my room, across the hallway, to the left, and went to answer the door.

I opened it Kira was there he clung to my legs.

"What happened? oh let me guess you failed 9th grade history?''I asked.

"I gonna failed, my history report is due Monday morning, and I can't do it Lacus help me''he whined.

I patted his head.''One:get off of me,two:let me change,three:I'll tutor you after I'm done''I said.

He still clung to me after all that, so I pulled him off with force,I made him sit on the floor and wait.

I took off my pinkish reddish nightgown, flung that into the hamper and got a pink spaghetti strap shirt and a mini blue skirt.

I combed my hair out, and tied them into two long ponytails,I put my hair clip in and set out to see Kira.

"OK, if you fail this grade Kira I'll laugh at you for the rest of your life.''I said.

He nodded trying not to anger me.

_"Laugh at you laugh at you''_ said.

So I helped him with the report, helped him finish the last bits of homework,after a while Lu called me.

''Lulu what's up?''I asked.

All I got was a bunch of squealing from Luna,''L can you believe what your gonna hear Mey-Mey's in love''she said then squealed again.

"With who Lulu?''I asked,''She say's he's got blue hair and blue eyes, my guess is Auel Neider,omg she gave up that silly little crush on Athrun Zala''she said.

"Yep that's great and Rey?''I asked her.

"handsome as ever we kissed to"she said and giggled.

"Well you two are an interesting couple,he has blond hair you have magenta hair,and you both have blue eyes''I said.

"He's sexy L, he and I got into a little mishap with somebody over a dollar, and the guy threw his alcoholic smelling drink at Rey, and it got all over his shirt I thought he was going to scream the look on his face was anyways we went to his home to get him cleaned up, and I dozed off into space and he had removed his shirt and pants and was about to remove his boxers when I finally woke up and left the room"she said.

* * *

**Luna's P.O.V (her little Rey and her day)**

**

* * *

**

"Meyrin I'm leaving for a date with Rey, so be a good girl and stay out of trouble"I told my little sister.

"Okie dokie Luna''Meyrin answered.

So I left it was a very nice day today so I wore a blue and pink blouse with a white skirt and my flip-flops and went to meet my soon to be boyfriend.

I bounced cheerfully and meet him at the outdoor cafe.

I took a seat next to him and decided to order.

"I'll have the strawberry shortcake with vanilla pudding,and cup of mint chocolate chip ice-cream and fruit punch''I said the waiter looked at me as if I was a boy.

"Give me a hamburger and tea please"Rey said, I almost fainted that's all he's ordering.

The waiter thought of us as a pink haired boy and a blond haired girl.

"Right away you two''he said and left.

"So Rey is this a favorite place?''I asked.

"No not really"he said.

So the waiter came back with our food and set it and left.

So the two of us sat alone in silence."Your so skinny Rey you need more meat on your bones so open up''I said and shoved some of everything into his mouth.

So after that I leaned in to him and kissed him, and we ended up kissing for a while blocking each others oxygen off, until we had to move apart for air.

"Your not such a bad kisser Rey''I said ,so after that I paid for our lunch and we began to walk.

This homeless hobo came out of nowhere and asked us for a dollar, hoping he'd leave I took a dollar out of my pocket and held it out.

"Luna you shouldn't give him a dollar, soon his thugs will come out and try to gang up on us wanting money also''he said taking the dollar.

The hobo snatched the end and tugged hard and when he had hold of it he flung his drink at Rey.

It landed all over his white T-shirt and it smelled like alcohol.

Rey looked down at his shirt and looked ready to melt into a puddle any second now.

"Rey let me help"I said, pulling out a tissue I tried whiping the stain, but it kept dripping onto his pants.

"It's no good it won't come off you'll have to wash it''I said.

"In that case let's go to my apartment''he said taking my arm and pulling me away from the scene.

* * *

**Rey's apartment 5th floor room 607**

**

* * *

**Rey lead me into his huge apartment, I thought it would be tiny.

I looked around it was nice and spacous, I followed him into his blue colored room.

I looked around everything was so neat Rey had pictures on his dresser,a desk with a computer,and everuthing was so clean and tidy nothing like my room.

While I was in La la land he asked me the most important question.

"Luna I hope you don't mind me asking, but are you alright with me undressing in fornt of you?''he asked.

I heard something like pizza and I nodded.

He unbuttoned his T-shirt and took it off and folded it, leaving his undershirt on, he took that off and palced it next to that he unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped them and took them off and placed them next to his other cloths.

Then pop I woke up out of nowhere and saw Rey was about to takeo ff his boxers.

I went red and screamed and ran out of the room.

I felt like crying. it was so embarrassing to see him like that, but on the bright side he does have a nice body with those muscles, Shinn is bony and skinny and flat armed with not a single muscle.

A few minutes later Rey came out of his room dressed in shorts and a green T-shirt.

"I'm sorry for eyeballing you like that, I just dozed off into those pictures you had''I said.

"It's alright Luna''he said."Your hair is dripping wet Rey either blow dry it or use a towel it's gonna make you sick''I said.

So I ended up having to make Rey dry his pretty shade of blond hair by towel.

I looked at the pictures in his room.

A picture of him as a child he is so damn cute.

"Rey do you live by yourself?''I asked."No I don't live by myself''he said.''I thought you did"I said.

"No my older brother lives here as well''he said.

_'older brother?'_

The door opened and my teacher my math teacher Rau le Crueset was standing there.

OK he's not that scary, but the mask totally creeps me out.

"Rey you brought home Lunamaria are you a couple?''he asked Rey.''Yes she's my girlfriend"he answered quietly.

"Well I should get going see you in school Rey'' I said and walked out.

I got home at seven PM.

My little nerdy sister is gushing in her room about a boy Auel Neider wow my little sister is growing up I'm so proud.__

anime cry  


* * *

**End of Luna's P.O.V. and back to Lacus's.**

**

* * *

**

YEY I finished it not the sotry the chapter this took to long to finish oh and i have to go to school tomorrow so i won't update much anymore until I come home so bye for now.

_Summy-chan_


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay a Kira and Lacus story. **

**disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story**

**OK think of this story as a normal everyday people life no clones coordinators or anything like that just normal people who medal and stuff,some supernatural things are in this chapter.  
**

**Okie dokie everybody who's reading please review I won't bite you and if you wanna suggest something PM me please I won't be rude to turn an offer down I love those things so got any idea's I'll use them! :)**

* * *

**Lacus's P.O.V**

* * *

I spent half of the study session listening to Lunamaria rant on and on about Rey.

I don't rant about Kira,but if I did I'd get blackmailed by Flay.

So Kira had to go home, because Cagalli's rules for her baby brother are...

* * *

_1:come home no later than five:thirty_

_2:don't spend the night at anybody's unless it's a boy_

_3:we'll have the **talk** if you love boys_

_4:if none of the two above are taken seriously then prepare to die a painful death Kira!_

* * *

I had to giggle at that silliness. Cagalli loves Kira allot, but if anything happened to him like he disappeared and never came home again, she'd die right there without her amusement which comes from Kira.

My cellphone rang again."Hello Lacus speaking"I said,"L I'm having a slumber party Auel and Sting are having a boys only one so I can't come so why not have an all girls one at my place''Stella said.

"Hey Stell don't you live with them?''I asked,''Nah, Stella isn't like that she has her own home next door to theirs''she said.

"So everybody's coming?''I asked,''Fuck no, _the bitch _isn't coming, because I didn't invite her I hate her. oh I better watch my language''she said.

"Alright I'll come"I said, the phone dropped which meant she hung up after I said I'd come.

So I packed some cloths,Mr. pink,a toothbrush,hairbrush and hair accessories,and allot of snacks.

So with that I left the house and bounded over to Stella's place.

It seems all of my friends live in apartments, but Stella lives in a house.

* * *

**Stella Louisser's home 2:00**

* * *

I arrived at Stella's home and rung the doorbell.

Stella came out of nowhere and hugged me."I like your new hair style Stelly''I said.

"Well it's a new look, I liked Luna's ponytail and that attracted Rey to her,so maybe Shinn will be attracted to Stella's hair''she said.

"Well good for you''I said,So she let me inside and when I'm up the stairs Luna almost died.

"L, i'm happy your here, Cagalli is coming soon and Miri is to,Stella needs to know her slumber party's rock''she said.

Luna had decided to leave her hair down today and it looked good.

Mey-Mey had her's in it's average style two ponytails.

Shiho had hers in the same style she wears everyday.

Cagalli arrived with Miriallia.

Cagalli's was in a ponytail, a very sloppy one, hair was sticking out all over.

Miriallia had hers down well it's so short how _can_ she put it into a ponytail?

So with that settled we sat down and gossiped.

"Hey you know what Rey said? he said I look hot with a ponytail''Luna said.

"So did Rey go to Auel and Stings?''Miri asked,''He got a really bad cold, and his fever wouldn't go down, but I'm sure he'll be in school next week''she said.

"Sis was at his house the whole morning worrying over him''Mey-Mey said.

"Well he did have a fever, a high one to be exact Meyrin. I had to put a washcloth on his head to make him stop sweating''she bragged.

"Hey how about we talk about the boys behind their backs?''Stella suggested.

"Fine with me"I said,"OK Shinn has an attitude but not like Yzack's"Shiho said.

"He need's anger management medicine and classes, but all in all he's a mama's boy I swear he is. everywhere he goes mama Jule is following him, it's so funny how loves him but has a funny way of showing it''she added.

"Hum, let's see Flay was so pissed off she got somebody to do her bidding''Miriallia said.

So with that we ended up changing into our pajamas and the horror story began.

"Hey wanna know a story?''Luna said, as she shone the flashlight into her face."Sure"we all said.

* * *

"OK one day, a girl was walking home from school and her best friend Lulu came and asked her to come over''she began

"She replied yes since it was Friday, but not any normal Friday the thirteenth"

"She walked with her friend to her home and they begun to talk about who they were interested in"

"But it so happens doing this angered Milly, because Lulu liked Kira and so did she, but he couldn't have both of them"

"So to get Kira to like her she decided to ask him who he loved"

"He answered her, and as honestly as he could, Lulu was who he loved, so with Milly's heart broken you'd think she'd commit suicide or move on with life,but no she was going to get revenge on Lulu''

''So she went home and cut her long red hair to a very short length, and got a hatchet from her fathers tool shed"

"And marched down to Lulu's home, she knew Lulu lived alone and had no alarm systems installed into her home"

"So she opened the door with the spare key and walked inside"

**''She went all the way down the hall, and to the fifth door to the right she opened it revealing Lulu's sleeping form on her bed"**

**"She walked over took one last look at Lulu, and hit her on the side with the hatchet, soon she struck her head, and with that Lulu bleed to death with a victory no one wanted but herself she grinned''**

"People would get suspicious of Lulu's absence because she was an A+ student with no tardies or absences"

"So she dug a shallow grave in the forest, and dragged her best friends dead body all the way there and buried her"

"She made up a lye saying Lulu had gotten cancer, and was at a cancer facility, but soon people began calling cancer facilities, none had Lulu so she said Lulu passed away three months ago with leukemia"Luna said.

"But the darkness inside Milly grew,with more jealousy she experienced, the more she began killing her friends, soon it was jsut her all alone in a little world of darkness"Luna said.

"But every nigh, on the thirteenth of each month, you can hear her evil laughter and the whimpering of her dear best friend Lulu who she slaughtered to death"she said."The end"she said.

* * *

"_Huh_, what are you all doing all the way over in the corner?''she asked.

"Is it true?''Asked a shaken Milly, who was about to cry because her name was used.

"Nah it's fake It came out of my mind"she said.

"OK no more horror stories why not anything else?''I asked,running a few fingers through my pink hair.

"OK shot L"she said.

"I remember a story my father told me''I said.

"It was about a girl in an imaginary world, with nothing but a chair and a table,she collected junk from somewhere and used it to create a friend a robot, soon at the end of the story she sends him back and dies after she's fulfilled what she's needed to''I said.

* * *

**(AN: OK before people ask what anime did that come from it was from CLANNAD it's a great anime you should watch it OK on with the story) **

* * *

"Night Lunamaria"I said, holding Mr. pink in my arms and falling asleep soon I woke up to see all the girls had already fallen into a dark slumber.

Luna's face was priceless, so I decided to draw on it with permanent marker, I drew a couple of moons on her face and went to Stella and drew some stars on her's and went back to my sleeping bag and went back to sleep.

"!"Luna and Stella's screams filled the air.

I woke up, they looked so fucking funny, Stella's messed up hair and Luna's tangled bird knotted hair was enough to make people think they were clowns.

"Bye Stella, thanks for the slumber party"I said, walking out of her home.

I arrived at my home,unlocked the door and went inside.

I went to my closet to hang up some things and a box caught my eye, Me being the snoopy person I was opened it.

Dust filled the air and I had to fan it away from my face.

An old photo album and a diary a pink colored one.

I opened up the photo album it was a color one with lots of pictures.

One had my family on it.

My birth mom on the right,my auntie on the right,My father in the middle, was in there with all the other teachers,A blacked haired dude, Athruns family and Kira and Cagalli's.

The picture was labeled.

_My 12th grade school classmates!_

_Patrick Zala,Me, Nageysa Clyne(Siegel's cute little sister) My boyfriend Siegel Clyne,Eleanor Yosaoka,Rau Le Crueset,Murrue Ramius,Mu La Flaga(the wierdo blond hyper dude)Akio Yukurez,Via Haruno,Ulen Hibiki._

I opened the diary.

_Dear Pink notebook,_

_Today was my first day of high school guess what Siegel's cute little sister Nageysa is an annoying little brat! but she's so pretty she has long pink hair and gray blue eyes, makes me so jealous I have red hair and pinkish bluish eyes my hair only goes down to my back, hers down to her kneecaps but all in all she's my friend. me and her skipped school, but whop told on us that son of a whore Patrick that's who I feel sorry for his son or daughter in the future._

_The Hibiki boy he's crazy talking about his sports talk, all the time and then bitch talking to Nageysa who kicked him where the sun never shines._

_Well after this is over me and Siegel will be married._

That's all it had soon it had something like she died for the girls.

* * *

**School**

* * *

I was busy taking some notes on Indians, while Shinn had his head down on the table, Cagalli was Texting,Auel was playing his retarded video game,Milly was finishing her homework,Dearka was asleep with the textbook in front of his face,Sting and Stella were playing tick tack toe,Kazuki was drawing some random mobile suit,Yzack was scowling at whatever he felt like scowling at.

The door opened and everybody s head's shot up minus Dearka.

The principle had a girl with him, not just any girl me a girl that looked identical to me!

"Everybody this is our new student Meer Campbell" said

"You can sit at the table in the back''he said.''OK class finish your reading and move on to chapter 135''he said, taking a sip of coffee.

Meer sat down beside Auel thinking he was a normal school boy,**wrong**,she looked at him and thought he was playing with his genitals which he wasn't.

She looked over at Shinn and then looked over at Cagalli.

"Um, not to be rude but is he aware people do sit in these chairs?''she asked me,"Yes he's fully aware and not he's not playing with his body, he's playing a video game he loves"I said.

"And her?''Meer asked,"Texting her boyfriend and her brother"I said.''And him the emo looking kid?''she asked,"He's tired of school"I said.

"You look like me do I know you?''she asked,"Maybe you do and maybe you don't"I said.

So with that we headed to Science class.

was busy reading a book to notice us come in.

So we all sat down at the large round tables.

"OK girls and boys here's your seating arrangement"she said.

"First table, Lacus,Stella,Dearka,Shinn,Kazuki,Miriallia,Athrun''she said.

"Second table,Meer,Auel,Kira,Rusty,Yzack,Lunamaria,Nicol"she said.

"Last Table,Rey,Meyrin,Sting,Cagalli,Shiho,Asagi,Miguel"she said.

With that everybody present sat down at their tables.

"Hey Miri"I said,''Wa'sup Lac?''she asked.

"Not much"I said.

"That new girl looks allot like you L''Stella said.

"Not to me, she's got bigger breasts then I do''I said.

"OK Today we have a science project to work on, so get with a partner and discuss some idea's''the teacher said.

"Cagalli let's work on a project!"I said.

"OK, let's go to my home and work on it!"she said.

* * *

**After school Cagalli's home**

* * *

"Let's see,you wanna make the solar system out of fruit?''she asked me.

"No then somebody may eat it maybe balls?''I suggested, I should have kept my big mouth shut.

"Kira has balls, want me to rip them off for ya?"she asked.

"Not that type of balls,Rubber, plastic,hard ,bouncy balls, the kind children play with"I said.

"Oh those types, Kira has a closet full of em. I'm sure he won't mind if we **_borrow_** them for a little bit''she said.

I agreed and up into Kira's room we went.

Kira's room was full of cleaness nothing was out of place.

"If your wondering why his room is so clean, it's because Kira is allergic is dust, polin,nector, and all of those he's around dust he sneezes really hard and can't get air into his body fast enough,if he's around polin he breaks out in hives,nector is a huge problem he passes out due to his poor health in the spring"she explained.

"Kira can't come in contact with my room or he'll get sickm because my room has dust clutered on old awards from elementary school''she said.

"I've never had to hospitalize him, but if he gets worse he'll die if he's not treated''she said sadly.

"I think the balls are in his closet, I'll get them you wait here''she said.

_'Poor Cagalli, taking care of Kira must make her tired. she's so glummy whenever we bring up allergies I wish there was sometihng I could do to help her, but what can I do?'_I thought to myself."I'm back with the balls L''she said.

We went downstairs to paint the balls different colors.

* * *

The sun was yellow and orange.

Mercury was blue.

Venus was orange.

Earth was blue and green and white.

Mars was red.

The moon ,yes we included the moon, was white.

Jupiter was brown and white and orange.

Saturn was purple and the ring we used a ballon.

Neptune was green.

Uranus was yellow.

Pluto was black.

* * *

I finished painting Venus, and looked at Cagalli who was painting Jupiter.

Cagalli is such a nice person, she only wants to give her brother a great life.

"Hey C, where's Kira anyways?''I asked.

She tensed up allot,''I'm guessing at Shinn's home"she said.

After we finished I left and went home.

Something about that seemed strange.

I have Shinn's number since Stella was so grateful to give me it.

I dialed it.

"Hello Shinn is here what's up?''he asked.

"Hey Shinn it's Lacus"I said.

"What's cooking Lac?''he asked.

"I haven't cooked anythign Shinn"I said.

"It was a simple question of what's up?''he said.

"Oh sorry,Is Kira iver your apartment?''I asked.

"Kazuki is the only here besides me hold on one sec, Go fish Kazuki,Why do you ask?''he asked me.

"Cagalli said he was over your place"I said.

"I haven't seen Kira since gym class,besides Kazuki is the only person over here you don't here Kira in the background do you?''he asked.

"No I'm sorry, I bothered you and Kazuki enough for today, you can go back to go fish"I said.

"We ain't playing go fish were palying Gundam .vs. Fafner"Kazuki said,"Shinn's killing me at this game''he said.

"Cause i'm better than you are"he said back.

"Bye guys''I said,the arguing was funny but old.

"Bye Lacus"They said.

I hung up after they said goodbye.

I tried Athrun.

"This is the Zala's personal maid Mizuki, how may I assist you ?''Mizuki's sweet voice said.

"Is Kira over at your place Mizuki?''I asked.

"I'm sorry , Lord Athrun is down with a terrible fever, and is resting in his bedroom"She said.

"How did that happen?''I asked. _Mizuki is the Zala's favorite maid, because she's the best maid in the universe. she has long pretty ginger hair, and bright sparkly blue eyes since she's the best maid she makes awesome food,and besides she's the only maid that they have and Pay._

"Hum, I think it was in P.E he told me that his stomach was hurting so much he couldn't run and his head was hurting, Normally I would have told him the same thing, 'your not allowed to come home during school hours unless your vomiting,have a rash,or have a fever'. I told him to wait for a bit and after we said goodbye the school called me"she said.

"They told me Lord. Athrun had thrown up all over his cloths and isn't stooping"she said

"I understand but have you seen Kira?''I asked.

"I'm so very sorry,I haven't seen or heard from him''she said.

"I'll let talk to you"she said.

"No it's OK, Athrun should sleep tell him to get better soon"I said.

He's not a Shinn's or Athrun's.

Maybe Rey's.

Luna had left her phone over here so I got his number.

"Hello?''

"Um...Hi Rey this is Lacus your schoolmate"I said.

"Yes Luna always talks about you''he said.

"Um...have you seen Kira?''I some leads would show up.

"No, try Auel and Sting's and if you can't find him call Cagalli up''he said.

"Um, well she told me he was over Shinn's home,I called him and he wasn't there,I tried Athrun's Mizuki the maid said he wasn't there,So i'm trying your place and he's not there but thanks for your help''I said.

I dailed the last number on my list.

"Hey Auel Nieder speaking what's up hot shot?''he asked.

"Auel don't you already have a girlfriend Meyrin?"I asked.

"Um yeah so what about it"

"Is Kira there?''I asked.

"Hell no, he's not here. but now that you mention him,me and Sting were riding past, since Stella has volleyball,and I saw Kira walking without Cagalli, he looked really sad for some reason so when Sting stopped at a red light Kira was close to us,So I called for him to ask if he wanted a ride he looked at me and smiled sadly and shook his head, but the look on his face ment he was in pain and wanted to go home as soon as possible''he said.

"Where was he headed?''I asked.

''The park I guess''He said.

"Thanks"I said, and hung up.

I got on my tennis shoes and ran out of the house.

I ran as fast as I could, and reached the park panting heavily.

I looked for Kira he was nowhere in sight.

I walked into the park, and saw poor Kira on the ground pale as a ghost and breathing heavily."KIRA!"I yelled.

Those beautiful violet eyes opened to look into my blue eyes.

"Kira why are you in the park?''I asked.

"I wanted to make sis happy''he said.

"By hurting yourself,Cagalli worries about you, she only wants what's best for you. I'll call her up so she can take you home,you're not looking to good"I said.

I dialed Cagalli's number and it only took her a nanosecond to get here.

"Kira you idiot, do you know how much you made me worry?''she said.

"Your burning up you stupid little brother''she said.

"Thanks for calling me Lacus I thought he told me he went over to Shinn's"she said.

So poor us ended up helping poor Kira, get from the park to his and Cagalli's home.

So when we finally made it without breaking any limbs.

Cagalli was upstairs in the bathroom with Kira washing him.

I think it's nice that the two are so close to each other.

After a few minutes of waiting, Cagalli came downstairs.

"I'm sorry it took so long, Kira was very filthy so I had to wash him''she said.

"He's in bed now, so you don't have to worry about a thing, I checked his temperature it's a small fever but he's doing a-ok he'll need to rest up, but i'm sure he'll be feeling 100% better by monday because it is flu season after all''she said.

I went to my home so worn out by the day, but I guess I can look at the diary some more.

After I showered and changed I looked at the diary more and more.

The last page I read didn't quite make sense to me.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was a horrible day, it is firday the thirteenth, and so many bad things have happened._

_First the boys bathroom overflowed and it was flooding the third floor._

_Second the whole student council got food poisoning._

_Third it's horrible,after school the students that walk home were crossing the street,Well it was me,Nageysa and her borther Siegel,were crossing the street after me and Siegel were acrose Nageysa was skipping acrose, then the light turned green and a driver failed to notice her hit her._

_It was so horrible blood was all over the place,she had so many bruises, cut,s and broken bones she was unconscious and wasn't responding to anything we said._

_She was taken to the hospital, where we figured out she was in a coma and wasn't going to wake up anytime soon._

_Poor Siegel his little freshman sister was hit by a truck._

There was one last entry before they stopped completely.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's so horrible it's been three years since the accident, Nageysa still is in a coma she's supposed to be a Junior, but due to her condition she won't finish school._

_It's been decided she's going to die, so with that said the Clyne family took her off life support, and she died on the 18th of August._

_I can't control myself, it's to sad her funeral and everything was so sad._

_I'm sure that she is telling her brother to move on with his life._

_Me and him are exspecting twin girls soon I've already decided on names._

_Since Nageysa means ocean,I want to name my first baby Lacus which means lake,my next one will be named Meer because she is the mere copy of her sister Lacus._

_I hope the delivery go's well, I wanted to have a home birth, but the doctors say with my first pregnency it's best if I give brith inside the hospital._

_Akiza Clyne-Siegel's wife.  


* * *

  
_If **Oh **these entry's tell a story, it means my mother, and my aunt, have both died along with my father who's dead as well.

It's only me and Meer who are left to survive.

If I had one guess my aunt was a ghost who decided to take me in, since I had to know the truth sooner or later and she couldn't have children because she died so young.

So the time I spent with her was real, even though she was just a spirit,no wonder why she left me she had very little time left to fulfill her wish and once it was complete she would disapear and be happy.

I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned.

"Hello Lacus''she said.

"Mom what are you doing here?''I asked.

"Well I came to say goodbye to you,even though you weren't my child your still my family member, my sweet little niece thanks for being my daughter"she said.

"Thank you for filling the gap I had inside my heart mom"I said.

She hugged me and disapeared from my life.

Wait just how am I supposed to pay for food, well time for a part time job.

* * *

**Oh my god it's finally done this chapter is long and took so long to finish**

Lacus get's a part time job in the next chapter.

:D


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay a Kira and Lacus story. **

**disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story I don't own gundam seed destiny or Fafner in the Azure  
**

OK think of this story as a normal everyday people life no clones coordinators or anything like that just normal people who medal and stuff

**Okie dokie everybody who's reading please review I won't bite you and if you wanna suggest something PM me please I won't be rude to turn an offer down I love those things so got any idea's I'll use them! :)**

* * *

**Lacus's P.O.V**

* * *

OK let's get this story on the roll.

I have been searching for a damn job for so long, even Cagalli and Kira helped a bit well not Cagalli completely.

"I'm tired of the same job application's, this is the twentieth I've seen of the same thing''Kira complained,which earned him a bonk on the head from Cagalli.

"Shut up and keep looking idiot''she said.

"Let's see how about maid business? it's says I'll pay 135 as long as you've got big breast like who the hell would take this job?''Cagalli complained.

"Why the hell is Athrun still giving us these things?''Kira asked,a flier in both hands.

Athrun came back with a another huge stack of papers.

"Um...Athrun?''we all asked.

"Can you please stop, were tired of rummaging through papers''I said.

Cagalli started to pig out on the pastires.

"Cagalli your hogging the pastries"Kira said, and shoved her over to grab one, before she murdered him while he was asleep.

"Um how about the cake shop in the mall?''Athrun said.

"The mall?''all three of us asked.

"Me and Cagalli went there on a date"he said.

"When did we do that again?''she asked.

"When we were in 5th grade''he said.

* * *

**Mall ten thirty A.M November 16th.**

**

* * *

**"Um excuse us but I saw your flier for..."I said, but was cut off by the manager.

"All four of you? well young man today's your lucky day,you get to work with three pretty girls"the manager said.

Athrun was mad, that was Rey who looked like a girl not him.

"Um I'm a dude not a chick."Athrun said.

The manager took one look at Athrun's chest."Well let's see then."he said, he grabbed Kira and Athrun and dragged them into the boys restroom.

Allot of screaming from Athrun and whimpering from poor Kira.

An hour went by.

"OK you two get out of there!''Cagalli said.

* * *

"Your hired.''he said.

"All four of you."he said.

"Um no it's just Lacus who want's it, but free job wow well do it"Cagalli said.

If that manager wanted us to scream this is the right time."So kiddos you ready for a surprise?''he asked.

He took of his brown ugly wig and reveal himself as Flaga.

Cagalli almost fainted,Kira paled into a nice pretty shade of green,Athrun looked ready to call police.

"?''We all said.

"Yeah this is my store, Murrue owns her own store twelve steps away from here.''he answered.

Cagalli's mind thought the same as mine.

* * *

**Miss Murrue and Flaga sitting in a changing both K-I-S-S-I-N-G.**

* * *

Well with that settled we went out of his store.

"Cagalli, I'm going to get some new guitar tabs, and strings, I'll meet you in the food court."Kira said.

He ran off leaving a fuming Cagalli behind him.

Athrun looked bored.''Gall I'm gonna go check out some porno mags."He joked.

She clung to his arm and said this,''I want to see you try without me looking''

He chuckled,''Your so pretty, my precious rose of this universe''he said,Cagalli drifted off into La-la land fantasizing about her Athrun.

The two left me and went off into the magazine store.

* * *

I walked around a bit,I got lost in the hallways, and sulked on the bench, and got a ticket for sitting on a raffle spot.

I looked at every bench before I sat on one.

Thinking about anything random which was math.

Luckily my boredom was only a few seconds and Luna were walking past,Rey decided he didn't want to carry Luna's bags so he asked Shinn to come along.

"_Huh, _oh look it's my best friend Lacus!"Luna's high pitched scream filled the air.

People stopped and looked,"Mommy what is that lady doing?''an innocent little girl asked her mom.

"Don't look at her honey, she's a bad influence on your growing mind"the girls mom said.

Luna's eyes went bizarre her mouth dropped,"Wait to go Luna, you scared the kid."Shinn commented.

Rey covered her mouth before she could say anything.

"Forgive my girlfriend she's not feeling well."he apologized.

"Hump,a blond hair girl,a purple haired boy, and a emo looking boy,Halloween is over you three."she said.

It was Rey's mouth that dropped,Shinn looked ready to hunt that women down and kill her,Luna was about to murder the woman.

I snuck away but the lady noticed me,"Dying your hair?girls these days."she said.

#1- my hair is pink and it's natural.

#2 -my mother has red hair, while my dad has blond hair.

#3 -Who are you to be racist against my pretty pink hair?

I'm going to find Kira this is getting on my nerves.

I tried the food court no Kira,guitar shop no Kira,porno shop?no Kira.

I gave up and ordered some pizza.

Cagalli came all by herself ,and a huge blue bag in one hand.

"Where's Athrun?''I asked.

"He had to go get some things."she said.

"And Kira?''

"His weak little bladder was about to burst, so he ditched me to go take a piss in the restroom."she grumbled.

"Well doe's he have a bladder condition?''I asked."No, he drank to much tea at Athrun' it all back in that bladder of his,came into the magazine shop and found me. He wanted to tell me something, but I wanted to keep looking at the magazine, so I told him to do whatever he wanted''she said.

"He said he was going to the man's restroom, so I came to find you and talk since Athrun had to get something for Kira and my birthday."she said.

"I came out first, Kira came out two seconds later."

"I think my little sister came out three seconds after I did.''

"Hey Cagalli"Kira's sweet voice rang.

"So are you finish leaking your bladder?''she asked.

"Shut up sis."he said.

Athrun choose a wonderful time to join us.

* * *

**School day 's class.**

* * *

was absent today, I'm 100% sure she's had sex with Flaga.

was substituting for her.

I think that's a great way to get out of teaching class.

More and more students have left this school.

Now the classroom is practically empty except for me,my friends and some other freshman,Junior's,and Seniors.

There are thirteen Junior's and senior's if you count them all.

For sophomores 0, none they all transferred out of here.

It's soon going to be only Sting left, since something happened to the school, let's say when we got here it was horrible looking.

_

* * *

Flashback_

* * *

Stella asked me if I wanted a ride to school. I said yes.

When we arrived it was like a abandoned warehouse.

Graffiti was all over the walls, the doors had been kicked in with bad words written all over it.

The roof had holes in it,the gutters were removed from the building, and the windows were broken open, with rocks not little pebbles but big rocks think of a boulder, when you break it some huge pieces of it are left, that's what caused this.

When we walked inside it stunk horribly like dead bodies rotting.

I tried my locker combination it was broken they ripped the lock off of it.

Cagalli had a Mp3 stolen from her gym 's cell project was destroyed and heaped into the trash bin like garbage.

Luna's cellphone was stomped on until it broke into two pieces.

Auel's Gym cloths were ripped to shred's.

Shinn's notes for the test coming up, were ripped into little pieces of paper.

Stella's beautiful ocean painting, was whited out with the words _Fuck You Bitch_ all over it,Poor Stella was crying for hours.

Rey's laptop was no longer in function, the people or person spilt orange juice all over it and it got into the battery.

That nice boy Nicol, his piano was ruined keys were missing and it was scratched up, sheet music was all over the place and colored in sharpie with blank ink.

Flay's makeup kit was used to powder Le Crueset's whiteboard.

Sting's pet goldfish which was used to observe for biology was overfed and killed.

I finally got my locker opened,and I was angry my picture of my mother and _us_**(AN: her and Meer)** was ripped in half.

I couldn't hold back anyone I cried my eyes out.

Miriallia had her books grinded up.

Yzack's stuff was left untouched except for his padlock dented in,Yeah he's smart, to lock his stuff and take the key home with him.

Shiho she had fashion class and her sketches, were ruined with permanent Markers which bled through the pages.

Dearka's girlfriend list was scribbled all over in crayon.

Meyrin's choir book was stolen we haven't found that yet.

Everybody's stuff was vandalized including Meer's and Kazuki's.

_End of flashback_

* * *

I've stopped bawling my eyes out.

Stella is crying hard she's not stopping to breath, so Miriallia took her to the nurse's office.

Everybody was talking about what happened.

"Are you OK Lacus?''Luna's voice asked.

"I'm OK, it's just mother's picture is ruined.''I said under a whisper.

Luna looked at the picture and hurt was seen.

She looked really upset.''Luna what's wrong?''I asked.

"My mother and father's picture was ruined as well,they died when me and Meyrin were four years old,we lived with our foster father and moved out when we 13.''she said.

"My mother died of a cronical illness, passed on in her family from generation to generation."I said.

A few minutes passed and soon lunch came, Meyrin's choir book is still missing and allot of other's are as well.

My friends and I all fit at one table.

"I wonder who'd be an idiot to vandalize a school?''Shinn said.

"Yeah they stole my vending machine money, and my post cards from my friend Soushi, that's gone to far on that one.''Kazuki said.

"Agreed how wants to tear my gym cloths up?''Auel said in his cool voice.**(AN:What? his English voice actor is great he sounds cool)**

"Yzack is smart he locked his stuff up.''Dearka said.

"I'm smart, but I can't open it up it's bolted down.''He complained.

"Shut up Yzack nobody cares, will yell at me for not turning my homework in.''Shiho said.

"Kira is here isn't he?''asked Miriallia

We all looked she was right I saw Kira today.

"He's helping mask man clean the board of make-up.''Kazuki said.

"Oh.''was everybody else's reaction.

"Attention all students and staff, this is a special announcement and listen up, were wondering who vandelized the school so if you find out anything or hear of anything tell me or vice principle Nartale."'s voice said.

Kazuki and Shinn exchanged glances,"Do we get paid?''they asked.

"The reward is a free lap-top"he said.

Kazuki sulked he wanted his money back for sure.

The announcement went off and everyone went back to eating.

Soon lunch was over and it was locker break.

"C'mon Shinn let's take a piss break.''Kazuki said."Sure thing twin friend.''Shinn said.

The two ran off into the boys bathroom.

"WHAT THE HELL WHO THE HELL MISSED THE URINAL!"Shinn yelled.

"Oh dude that's disgusting, that's worse than missing the toilet when you shit.''Kazuki said.

"I'm now going to use the stalls that is nasty."Shinn said.

"Aw don't be so harsh Shinn.''Kazuki's sarcasm voice said.

"Then you use it then, I'll use the stall."Shinn said.

"Suit yourself Shinn old pal.''Kazuki said.

The two of them returned to class with a book.

"Hey Meyrin Shinn found your choir book in the toilet bowl.''Kazuki said.

Meyrin looked at it and made a face."You can throw it out I'll buy a new one.''she said.

Kazuki went over to the broken window and threw it out of it.

"Hey Kazuki who's Soushi anyways?''Shinn asked.

"A friend on Tatsumiya island,he sent a picture of everyone.''he said.

He showed Shinn the picture Shinn's look priceless.

The one boy with the sailor shirt, looked exactly like Shinn except with curly hair and a different eye color.**(An:That is Ryou Masoaka from Fafner Right of Left it's an OVA which shows Soushi Minashiro's back story.)**

Wait another Shinn then were in for trouble!

Make that triple trouble.

* * *

**yey it's another chapter down none of the people in this story vandalized the damn school make somebody up I don't care.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay a Kira and Lacus story. **

**Rated:G for gundam, nah it's T for teens :)  
**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story I don't own gundam seed destiny or Fafner in the Azure  
**

OK think of this story as a normal everyday people life no clones coordinators or anything like that just normal people who medal and stuff

**Okie dokie everybody who's reading please review I won't bite you and if you wanna suggest something PM me please I won't be rude to turn an offer down I love those things so got any idea's I'll use them! :)**

* * *

**Lacus's P.O.V**

* * *

NO! another Shinn this world hate's me, if there's another look alike of Shinn good lord!

If he's anything like Kazuki or Shinn then kill me right freaking now!

I'm trying to get used to the two of them, but Shinn played a practical joke; putting brown contacts in and actually _combing_ his hair to the side.

I'll try my best to forget about it, but why does everybody on Kazuki's home island have those line's under their eyes?

I'll medal around and see if I can get some answers.

* * *

"LACUS!"Cagalli's voice called.

"I was thinking if I can get a free laptop, then Kira will be in living hell; with chain messages all the time"she said.

"So what's this gotta do with me?''I asked.

"You know the haunted house on maple street?''she asked.

Oh Jesus, no don't say it Cagalli! I beg of you not to.

"Let's go get footage of real ghost Lacus!''she said.

I almost wanted to kill myself right then and there.

How you may ask? by jumping, out of the broken window on the third floor.

"It'll be fun Lacus"she says that now, but will I be the one doing all the work?Yes I will.

"Kira has to do make up work he missed due to being sick,I couldn't convince Neider to come with us,Stella's absent,Miriallia at work,Dearka hooking up on woman,but It'll be you me,the lookalikes,and the Hawke sisters.

* * *

**~With Kira~ third person P.O.V**

* * *

Kira was thinking of what would equal 155 if the area is 20X.**(I'm horrible at algebra, so that is wrong I know)**

He sighed and looked out the window,where was his sister taking Lacus,Meyrin,Luna,Kazuki and Shinn?

Wherever they were going he wished he could join them. but due to illness he was at home, while his big sis had fun all day he was stuck in bed.

Now they were going somewhere, and he was stuck in math class trying to catch up on what he missed out on.

It's hard doing stuff you don't know due to getting sick every month.

"Yamato pay attention to your work" said Rau the very mean math teacher.

With a sigh he picked up his pencil and bubbled in A,then D,then C.

Scribbled anything down for the open response and handed it in.

He was free from that hell room! watches you like a hawk.

"Hey Kira,"Tolle said giving Kira a high five.

"Where's Cagalli?''He asked.

"She said, she was going to 33 maple avenue the _''haunted''_ place''he said.

Kira sighed, his big sister was a mess, she was a ghost lover and watched mature movies at night,played R rated games and read's porno mags.

**

* * *

~End of third person view back to Lacus' point of view~**

* * *

I'm really hating this.

Cagalli has a video camera ready to catch ghosts.

All of us look at each other with the look of pure horror.

"OK when she says split up, run out the door and don't look back''Luna said.

As we walked up the steps it almost fell through.

Cagalli opened up the door and walked in, the rest of us slowly followed her.

This is a haunted house that is real and not fake.

"Hum portrait of a lady,dust, dust and more dust,oh a pair of granny panties"Cagalli said.

''I'm going to go look upstairs,you all stay and look around''and off she went.

We all ran to the door and to find out that it was locked.

Luna went over to the window looked at it, and with her book bag smashed it into pieces.

She put her legs through and slid out of the house.

Meyrin was out of this place, and before any of us got to leave it fixed itself.

So me and the lookalikes and Cagalli are stuck in this eerie old mansion for the rest of our lives? hell no i'm getting out of here.

So I wandered around the hallways, and fell over a huge floor board and ended up in a big room.

I looked around the room no luck since it was pure dark, so I flipped out the trusty old phone trick.

The place was a probably a little girls room due to the walls and toys.

A tea set was in the far right hand corner of the room.

Something is staring at me for sure.

I turned to look a picture was on the dresser.I walked over to it with a limp in my leg from the fall.

It was all dusty from not being dusted for so long, I picked it up to look at it closely, but a huge slam was heard in the room.

I stepped back from the dresser and listened closely, it came from the closet for sure.

A huge sound was heard pounding on the closet door. I feel like dying right here and now for sure.

I wanted to run out but the door was locked.

So I went over to the closet and braced myself for what I'm going to see.

I opened it and a light so bright I closed my eyes.

Somebodies there for sure, because somethings cutting into my stomach.

I opened my eyes a knife was in the air, and was actually stabbing me clumsily in my belly.

A little girl about 10 or 11 was holding a butcher knife in her hand.

She looked a little bit like me.

"Why?''she asked me.

"Why what?''I asked.

"Why did you fall in love?"

"I love Kira and nothing will change that!"

"You know what happens when you love somebody that person will die"

My eyes widened Kira would die? no it can't be he's fine I know he is.

"Your mother died due to an illness, you and your sister are spilt apart, your father's dead, and you can't protect anybody you love that's the Furukawa's curse. your mother died because of that, you will continue to be reborn with passing centuries and die because of painful memories you carry with you due to being reincarnated. you'll die due to commiting suicide because the people you love will be put into pain."

"No stop this I don't want to die isn't there a way to break the curse?''I asked.

"There is but it's never been done due to her dying everytime,you must make that person happy be by their side forever and never hurt them,show him what happiness is and he'll live,''.

"Who is it? I want to know,''I said

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle the truth?''she said.

"Yes I can,"

Another light flashed and died out.

"Look down"she said.

I looked it was Kira, he was looking out at the stars through the window.

I have the power to make him happy and yet I failed to help him out.

The visions were like slide shows showing the person dying by killing themself.

The last one was hard to bear, a book bag covered in blood was laying next to a broken pay phone.

"The victim was a 15 year old male,seems like he was hit by a pickup truck,the victums name Kira Yamato''

I screamed out his name so many times as they cleaned up the evidence.

I lost consciousness and fell on the floor.

* * *

A few hours later I woke up in the hospital.

"Lacus everybody was so worried about you,"Cagalli said.

"How did I get in here Galli?"I asked.

"Hum let's see Kazuki and Shinn heard you scream Kira's name and ran to find me.

We looked all over and found a locked door, so we busted down the door and called 911,''she said.

I looked at my hands they were swollen,my stomach was bandaged,my legs were not moving even though I could fell them.

"What happened to me?''I asked.

"The doctor thinks you were stabbed 100 times all over your body and fainted due to blood loss."she said.

"You fell on glass and it cut through your forehead and they had to remove it with surgery."

"I can't move my legs,"I said.

"Oh you cut your left leg and tore some muscle's in it,your right one is sprained."

"How long will I be like this?''I asked.

"Only for a week then you'll be back in school."

"But you weren't the only one who was injured I found a scar on my stomach,Shinn has scars on cheek from what apears to be fingernails,Kazuki has lots of little marks on his back."she said.

The place is haunted for sure why would we be like this if it weren't.

* * *

**One week later**

* * *

I came to school with crutches, due to not being able to put pressure on my left leg from surgery.

"Hey Lacus what happened to you?''asked Meyrin.

"I hurt myself but i'll be alright''I said.

I know my leg will get better soon and I'll run around like always.

* * *

**lot's of week's later**

**

* * *

**

I was able to walk around allot, Luna was huffing over something about screen time.

"Hey you wanna walk home with me and Shinn this afternoon?''she asked.

"Sure"I said.

Later on after school we were walking home to our homes.

Luna and I were running across the street, the walk meter was counting down Shinn was hot at our tails and before we knew what happened a drunk pick up truck driver was speeding down the road.

Everything happened in slow motion it was going so slow and then it hit Shinn sending flying through a payphone.

Police came so fast that you didn't have time to blink.

The EMS were here as well, they went over to where poor Shinn was thrown to.

They had him on the stretcher and into the ambulance and drove off. the police where putting a don't cross tape around the area.

"The victim appears to be that of a 15 year old freshman male named Shinn Asuka"he said.

A whole 2 months passed before we were able to see Shinn.

"Hello eveybody, I heard you were here to see your buddy Shinn room 144 but I must warn you his mind isn't stable since the day of the accident he was in a coma and his mind stopped so don't tell him he was in a coma for a two whole months his mind can't comprehend that."the lady said and went bac kto work.

We walked up a whole flight of stairs to Shinn's room.

We opened the door he turned his head and smiled at us.

He looked so different a bandage was around his head and left eye, he was hooked up to an Iv, and had about a hundred bruises on his arms.

"So you came to see me it's still October 19 right?''he asked.

"Yes Shinn it's the 19 of this month"Stella said.

"Good I thought I missed a ton of school work"he said.

After a while of watching Stella and Shinn talk.

I got up and left.

Stella came out a couple minutes later.

"Lacus, Stella cracked she told Shinn the truth about the accident and that it was december the first and that he was in a coma for two whole months and he fainted and still hasn't woken up,did she do the wrong thing?"she asked me.

"No you didn't do the wrong thing sonner or later he would discover the truth so don't feel bad about it he'll wake up soon."I said.

Well I hope so.

* * *

**Finally I finished another chapter more Kira/Lacus later on in the story :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay a Kira and Lacus story. **

**Rated:G for gundam, nah it's T for teens :)  
**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story I don't own gundam seed destiny or Fafner in the Azure  
**

OK think of this story as a normal everyday people life no clones coordinators or anything like that just normal people who medal and stuff

**Okie dokie everybody who's reading please review I won't bite you and if you wanna suggest something PM me please I won't be rude to turn an offer down I love those things so got any idea's I'll use them! :) **

**I've kept you all in suspense long enough first my computer died (my poor baby)then my PC burnt out but this story is safe from harm oh thank god for that OK here's what you all want.**

**But some good news Fafner heaven and earth just came out over the Christmas break YES :)  
**

* * *

**Lacus's P.O.V**

* * *

So where did we last leave off? oh, yeah now I remember the hospital.

* * *

I walked out with Stella, wondering to myself if this is really reality or am I really digging my own grave?

"I'll see you tomorrow Lacus,"Stella said,"Yes indeed Stella,''I said.

We went our separate ways to our legs feel like Jell-O from the hard day I've been having.

I finally made it inside, showered and put my pink pajamas on, and plopped down on the bed and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Since when did I give Haro permission to wake me up? oh that's right never.

I had to hurry and shower and put my uniform on and guess what it was only 5:45 a.m.!

Well I managed to do my homework,that's a start at waking up early in the morning.

Cagalli knocked on the window extra loudly, I swear I was about to throw my haro at her since I thought I was about to get robbed._**(A.N my step-dad and my mom did that before to the door, I though I was gonna die I called police and everything)**_

I was so close to calling 911,"Cagalli,why are knocking on the kitchen window? I do _have _a door you know, so please us it like any civilized person would do,"I said.

"Oh sorry Lacus,"she said.

Twenty five seconds later she bangs on the door,I swear I need to get a soundless door.

"OK what is?''I asked her.

"Um...Oh yeah, Shinn woke up from his coma at 4:35 am this morning,I got a text from Stella who saw it all,"she said, reading her text message.

"..."

"Oh sorry to bother you Lacus,"she said,sensing the mood change.

* * *

I was able to make it to school in one piece.

I swear this is the best day in my whole life.

Kazuki is arguing with Flay!

"Flay,I swear to god I'm not Shinn, you need to look in the mirror, oh that's right you might break it in half so I'll look for you,"he said.

I think I'm in heaven right now.

"You son of a bitch, your ugly as hell! now who would want to date you and your sorry ass?''she shot back.

"Lot's of people would,I'm not a female dog. how do you know if hell is ugly?,oh right you shot up from it didn't you?''he said.

Flay was stunned, she had never been talked back to like that in her whole life.

"Way to go Makabe!"Cagalli yelled over the crowd.

Soon that little thing was over with and school started.

Mr. Rau was writing some algebra problems on the board.

OK so how do I suck at math but always pass the test?

"Lacus answer this question,"he said.

"Easy divide it then multiply the outcome by 5.48,"I said.

"Good,OK class get out your notebooks and pair up with somebody, to answer question's 9 through 40 we have 3 hours left so get busy!"he said.

I paired up with Cagalli and we managed to get 31 problems done in half an hour.

"OK 31 down 9 more to go,"she said, slumping down onto the desk.

"It's not that bad,OK maybe it is,"I said.

I saw Kazuki take his notebook to to have it checked.

"OK class two people have it completed so HURRY UP!"he said.

"Psst, Kazuki let me see your notebook,"Cagalli whispered.

He threw it over to her.

She copied everything down and let me copy it.

Soon she took our notebooks up and had them checked.

"Where is that stupid pen?"she said.

"Found it,OH that hurt,"she said, seems like she bumped her head on the desk.

"Oh, Kira's not here today he's at home with a cold."she said to me.

"Poor boy, seems even the common cold weakens him down."she muttered.

"So he's gonna be out for a while right?''I asked.

"Yeah, a cold make's him miss three weeks of school. so I'm stuck bringing him homework and classwork.I mean what's the use if he's to weak to even hold a pencil."she said.

"I don't know",I answered.

"Well anyways,you should come see him once and a while okay?''she asked me.

"Sure, I'll do that later on this afternoon,"I said to her.

"OK then see ya around let's say 5:14?''she asked.

"Deal,"I said.

* * *

**After school with Lacus**

**

* * *

**

I managed to get everything done housework,homework,and studying for exams coming up out of the way and not to be heard of.

I looked up at the clock it was 4:30.

I got up and went to the doorway to put on my shoes and lock up.

I walked over to Cagalli's house.

These two really need to get a doorbell,I've been knocking for five minutes.

Finally Cagalli opens the door.

"Hi Lacus,"she said, as if she had seen me for the first time in her life.

"I've managed to feed Kira, and change his cloths sorry it took so long,"she said.

"It's no problem,"I said to her.

"OK let's go see my baby bro then!"she said, marching up the stair case.

Cagalli opened up Kira's door to find him asleep.

She walked in and turned on the light and sat down on his bed.

"Hey sleepy head, somebody's here to see you,"she said.

Kira opened his eyes and looked around his room.

"Hey Kira it's me Lacus,"I said.

He smiled at me and sat up,"I'm sorry I wasn't at school today,"he apologized.

"No, It's not your fault you got sick.''I said.

"Yeah, but I feel bad, about making you worry about me all the time,"he said.

"No problem Kira, you just try to get some sleep. I'll see you again real soon,"I said.

I left Cagalli and Kira alone for some sibling time alone.

Closing the door most of the way, I heard Kira coughing pretty hard,but I couldn't do anything but listen.

"Kira! drink the water it's there for a reason you know,"Cagalli said.

No answer except more and more coughing.

I felt so helpless, not being able to do anything for my boyfriend while he's in pain.

After a long time of waiting Cagalli finally came out of Kira's room.

"Sorry it took so long,Kira was upset that he made you worry so much."she said.

"Is he okay?"I asked her.

"Yeah just a little uneasy that's all,"she said

"I have to talk to the doctor about this, he's getting worse every time he get's sick,"she mumbled.

"It started when we where 6 years old, Kira had a stomach virus and he got sicker each day."she said.

"Until the day you moved into town, he was just in and out of the hospital constantly everyday,"she said.

"You mean I had something to do with him getting better?''I asked.

"Yep, you've opened up a brand new Kira Yamato, he looks so much better thanks to you. now, I won't have to worry since you've taken great care of him.''she said.

"Your welcome I guess,"I mumbled, the last part hoping she didn't hear it.

"I'd better get a clean washcloth to wipe the sweat off his face,"she said running into the bathroom and wetting a cloth.

Cagalli opened his door and walked over to him,"Kira roll over onto your back I'm going to wipe you face off."she said.

Doing as he was told to do Kira rolled over onto his back.

"Hum your fever's gone down a whole lot,"she said.

"Seems your getting better everyday."she said.

Cagalli covered Kira up and turned off the light and walked out,"Don't hesitate to call me if you need me"she said and closed the door.

* * *

**Cagalli's kitchen**

**

* * *

**

"So what do you wanna talk about?"she asked me,

"How did you an Athrun meet?''I asked,

"I don't know I can't remember him but he remembers me,"she muttered,

"Well I'll see you later Cagalli,"I said,

"Night Lacus,"she said.

* * *

**My room**

**

* * *

**I plopped down onto my bed and stared at the ceiling, I dozed off a bit and fell asleep.

A dream came into my head,

* * *

**Dream**

**

* * *

**Lacs hurry up you don't want to miss them,"A voice called.

"I'm coming hold on,"I said.

I managed to catch up to them, and when the fireworks boomed it was Cagalli who I saw.

"It feels like summer is just starting we had so much fun,"she said.

"Yeah your brother is so sweet hope we'll meet each other again,"I said.

"Ha ha yeah maybe then, Athrun will start dressing like a man instead of dressing like a girl scout."she said.

"But you love him right?''I asked,"Yeah...I mean no no no no...were just friends nothing has happened not a kiss or a hug were just friends,''she said.

"Besides Kira would rip me apart limb by limb if I dated his bestie,"she said,

I tried to imagine a sweet brown haired boy in a wheelchair, beating his older sister (who could kill a bear in less than a second)and ripping her apart limb by limb.

"OK so that was made up but I'm sure he'll be pissed off at me for that,"she said.

"No he won't"I said,

"I'll see you next summer Lacs,"she said,

"Sure thing Gall I said,"I waved goodbye and we went our separate ways.

I watched Cagalli leave in a van and waved to her.

"Soon I had to leave and go back to the bustling city,"Shotgun Meer,"I said,"Huh no fair I was about to say that,"she said.

"You two are two young to sit in the front seat know in the car you go,"Daddy said,

"I'm still getting shotgun,"I said

* * *

Finally this freaking chapter is complete I'm kinda satisfied with this chapter,

I want to make it to 30 or something i got lots to write about I GOT A NEW MOUSE,finally my old one broke the one I have for my laptop was acting up so I got a new one and it's red and it's battery last for 15 months yey time for me to go off.

**REVIEW IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY**

_**Summer- chan singing off**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay a Kira and Lacus story. **

**Rated:G for gundam, nah it's T for teens :)  
**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story I don't own gundam seed destiny or Fafner in the Azure  
**

OK think of this story as a normal everyday people life no clones coordinators or anything like that just normal people who medal and stuff

**Okie dokie everybody who's reading please review I won't bite you and if you wanna suggest something PM me please I won't be rude to turn an offer down I love those things so got any idea's I'll use them! :) **

** omg i'm so sorry for not updating I was stuck with a robot baby from the school taking care of her she screamed at me for no reason one girl kepther baby alive my best friend killed her's I even teased her about it,but so did mine  
**

* * *

**Lacus's P.O.V**

**

* * *

**

It was a boring Saturday afternoon. so me and Cagalli decided to spend it at the movies.

"Cagalli wake up, your missing the best part."I said,with no luck I took the popcorn away from her hands.

"Give me the popcorn L,"she said.

"Uh-oh all gone hehe, that kid behind me was making me nervous with his gum. so I threw it at his face and he stopped popping it,"I said

"Yeah right, so were here watching what again?''she asked,"Were watching tangled for the last time,"I said.

"So why is she stuffing him in her closet? won't her mother find out? I mean sure oh I'll just shut the hell up,"she said.

* * *

"Uh my legs ache from sitting down for so long!"Cagalli exclaimed,"Maybe we should head back let's take the bus."I said.

"Uh, I'd rather walk to flex my legs out,"she said,"OK then we'll walk, don't complain to me if we get raped,assaulted,pregnant,kidnapped..."I started,

"Uh OK then we'll hitch a ride on the first bus,"she said.

"Fine,sounds good to me." I commented, not really in the mood to walk 5 kilometers to our town.

The first bus came and we climbed on-board."Wow tough crowd,"Cagalli commented.

"I know, are these kid's from the next town over?''I asked her.

"Yep, they only come to our town when the summer games are in play."she said."Summer games?''I said to myself.

"You know baseball,tennis,lacrosse,soccer,ping-pong,basketball,volleyball,all that good stuff.''she said, the tone of her voice really bothered me,it seemed strange sounding a little sad.

"Did I say something wrong?''I asked her,"Huh?oh no just spacing out a bit, oh look were here already!"she said, changing the tone of her voice to seem like nothing was wrong.

* * *

It was strange the walk home was dead quiet.

I was thinking so much about these summer games. why did talking about them make Cagalli so sad that's so out of her character.

Resting my thoughts, to think of something else Kira popped into my mind.

He really is the sweetest boy I've ever met, so gentle and kind and so positive. even with his failing health he manages to smile like that.

So what If we've never kissed? I like this taking it slow like this.

Drifting off to sleep, this was to weird I was dreaming about us getting married, and were still freshman to.

* * *

"Wakey wakey,"Haro said, hopping up and down on my chest.

I fell off that bed and landed with a thud on the floor.

"Ouchie,"Haro said,"Yeah, that did hurt allot but I'm fine now."I said. I managed to comb my hair brush,eat breakfast,and brush my teeth, and change into my blue jean shorts and my white gundam **(with haro sitting on top of it)** top on.

I think I'll take a walk around town, since it is morning why not get some exercise.

I put my flip-flops on and went for a walk around town.

I wasn't watching where I was going, and managed to knock somebody down.

"Oh I'm so sorry about that! please forgive me."I said,''It's fine Lacus,''a male voice said.

"No I'm sorry Kazuki,"I said,"It's Shinn this time you idiot, why do you even get us confused I'll never know."he gripped.

"It's so hard you two look to much alike,"I said,"My hair is raven colored his is brown,"he said**(AN: Kazuki's hair is either black or brown is what I see most of the time)**

We departed and I decided to go visit my boyfriend.

I rang the door and waited forever for an answer.

Cagalli must have run because she _almost_ fell on-top of me.

"Sorry Lacus I wasn't expecting you this early in the morning,"she said,"KIRA, LACUS IS HERE TO SEE YOU!"she yelled up the stairs.

* * *

I walked up the stairs and managed to locate Kira's room.

"Hello Lacus what's up?''he asked me,''Uh nothing much I just wanted to drop in to see you,"I lied.

"You wanna play a game with me,''he asked,"Uh sure it really all depends."I said.

We ended up playing cards, not that I cared as long as we played something,"So Kira what do you think of me?''I asked.

"I love you and that's finale, I mean I know I'm not the best looking guy or the healthiest...''he said,"I don't care about those things, to me your everything I've ever asked for the way you saved me from those thugs. I know you really truly love me and I love you to,"I said.

"I knew something about you was what I always needed in my life,''he said."Me two, you really fill in the blanks to my dull life,"I knew girls like you existed,"he said.

"So when were out of school and adults, do you want to move in with me?''he asked."Well if we put our money together, we'll be able to afford a nice little dojo."I said.

"Yeah we don't need an apartment with nosy neighbors!"he said, I laughed at that statement,''Yes keeping the noise down is hard when Cagalli comes to visit,"he said.

"Yeah..."my voice trailed off.

Silence was in the air for a long time,"Um Lacus, did I say something wrong?''he asked,"No, don't even go there Kira! you are perfect you never cuss or complain or fight about anything,"I said,"I feel like a burden to Cagalli,she takes great care of me and yet I'm not able to let her have time with Athrun."he said.

"Your not a burden to her, your her only brother and she loves you!"I said raising the tone of my voice at him.

"Yeah, if only I was born a healthy child,"he said,"What do you mean? Cagalli told me you started getting sick at 6 years old,"I said,"She lied to you then, when we were born, the doctors thought I wasn't going to live past eight years old. I proved them wrong but there still isn't a cure for my illness yet."he said.

"I want to be healthy and strong, but I know I'll be able to do anything once I set my mind to it."he said,"Hey Kira, you know I might be able to find a cure for whatever it is you have,"I said,"How?''he asked me."Trust me I'll take drastic measure's to save your life, no matter what the cost is I'm willing to take it!"I said.

* * *

**Sunday morning**

**

* * *

**

I managed to get Kira to obey me, since we were heading to the hospital his least favorite place.

I pushed him in a wheelchair, since he was to weak to walk a long distance from his home to the hospital.

He really thought I was going to drop him off and leave him there forever.

While the doctor was checking him out, I managed to look through some medical books and I won't ever do that again.

I had saw some on pregnancy, labor, and giving birth,one about STDS and all that stuff.

"May we have a word with you,''the doctor said."Yes what is it?"I asked him,"His vital signs seem to have been improving lately, he looks healthier whatever your doing keep it up."the doctor said.

"Um...sure I guess, but I really didn't do much of anything ,"I said,that was the truth I really didn't do much of anything for him.

"We've been doing some research on his illness, but in order to get the cure, we'd have to experiment on another patient who's going through it and possibly it could kill him,"he said,_'hum let's see, no it can't be... not Shinn anybody but him,'_my mind screamed but I kept my mouth shut.

It was horrible, the reality of losing a person I befriended not to long ago!why can't it be me not Shinn or Kira I'd rather take the pain!

"Our younger one is very different and we have to keep very close eyes on."he said.

"Doctor, got his daughter to bring him alcohol again!"a nurse said,"Huh, that man will never learn."he said and walked off.

I decided to not waste my time standing in the hallway and go inside the room."Hello Lacus,"Kira's sweet voice rang through my thought of losing him went dead into my skull. I'm going to save him no matter what."So should we get going now?''I asked him,"Yeah sure,"he said.

I was all over the place with Kira,every-time we turned a corner we ended up lost like always."Ugh why does this always happen,"I said."I think you should let me take charge Lacus, I know this place top to bottom."Kira said,"OK then lead the way,"I said.

In about 3 minutes were out of that horrible sick place."So we have plenty of time what should we do?''he asked me,"Uh let's see why not we go get ice-cream?"I asked."Sure, it'll be our little secret. if we tell Cagalli she'll want to tag along, and you know how she is she'll have a cow if they don't have that nasty flavor she likes,that kiwi, lime, pineapple stuff.''he said.

"Yuck sounds gross,''I said,"Trust me, it smells so nasty you'll actually want to regret buying ice-cream."he said,"I've tried it and I was sick for a month because it's so nasty, It was like I was eating it with my food, and every time I drank something it tasted like pineapple juice,"he said."OK that's kinda strange."I said,"Yeah, but for her it's normal to eat the most stomach churning things.''he -cream shop

**

* * *

**

**Ice-cream shop**

* * *

I looked around the shop it was so empty except for a few people.

"Kira?''I asked,"Huh...sorry I zoned off for a bit,"he said,"Why's this place so deserted?''I asked,"I don't know,ask Luna or Meyrin their uncle owns this shop."he said.

"OK, tomorrow are you going to be able to come to school?''I asked,"Yep, when change classes tomorrow so I don't want to miss that,"he said.

"We should go now Lacus,"he said,"Why?''I asked, just then Flay and Sai walked in they walked past us, and I swear this is what she said to Kira,"You better watch your back, or else pinkie here is going to pay."she said,oh I am so _not_ scarred of that bitch, she can't do squat to me .

I took his advice and we left, I grabbed onto his arm to make Flay super jealous she even threw glares at me.

I looked over my shoulder and said this,''Strawberry matches your hair it has seeds to,"I said and left before she threw her ice-cream at me."Well that was unexpected of her to show up out of the blue,"I blabbered to him,"Oh by the way, if she dares lay on finger on you I'll whop her sorry ass until she's turns into a tomato!''I said,

* * *

**Kira and Lacus' neighborhood**

**

* * *

**"That's OK you don't have to do that, but I'll have to tell Cagalli or she'll find out from her and then it'll be a huge war like last year in 8th grade."he said chuckling to himself."Man I would have loved to see that,''I muttered,"Huh?'',"What I said was let's not let that happen again,"I said.

"Uh sure,well were already in our neighborhood, so I'll see you tomorrow in front of the big bulletin board."He said and ran off to his home.

I walked to my house and when the door was closed and locked, I laughed like a madwoman from the look on Flay's face when I told her, that her hair was the same color as strawberries with seeds.

* * *

**School**

**

* * *

**I walked inside to see the students all up on the bulletin board.

Flay looked like she was humping it with a nasty grin on her face,"Yes I got class B with with you Sai!"she said over dramatically,"Oh fuck no,I've got Badgiruel she's hell on earth,''Auel said,"NO!"Stella said face turning white as a ghost,"I...am...In...the...same...class...as...Flay!"she said clearly ready to faint from hatred towards Flay.

''Dammit I have crazy Azrael,but with my Athrun.''Cagalli said,"Lacus come see who you have for homeroom,"Cagalli said,"I looked at the list I had for homeroom Rau le Crueset dear god kill me now but I glad I don't have Azrael or Badgiruel their the _''funky''_ ones,"I have ,"I said looking at the floor.

Cagalli was shocked, she checked the list twice and sighed. we were split up I was with Shinn and Kira that was all, the rest of them I didn't know at all since I only came in the middle of the school year.

"Where is Kira to be exact?''I asked Cagalli,"He was fine this morning, then he started to run one of his high fever's again, so he had to stay home."she said."But I'll tell him you two have the same class's together,"she said."See ya at lunch Lacs."she said running upstairs.

"Yeah you two,''I said before wandering off to my class,"What a drag this is,"one kid said,''I wanted murrue, but no I had to have rau."a girl said.

"Hey Lacus!"Shinn's voice said from behind me,"Shinn, you almost made me hit you with my book-bag."I said,"Yeah,yeah, very funny Lacus,"he said.

We took a seat in the back since the front was full,"So boring,"Shinn said,"Yeah 'cause Cagalli's not in here,"I said,", detention for you both,"What!"I screamed in a very high pitched voice, Shinn held his hands to his ears to drown out my yell."You heard me, you both have detention for talking in class,"he said.

* * *

**Detention**

**

* * *

**

How pitiful I have never had detention before!

I was so embarrassed, I was a good girl and I got in trouble, what would my father say if he saw me hope he's not watching I'll tell you what he'd say_,"Your turning out to be like your aunt so stop being a bad girl and get your ass strait,"_that's what he'd say to me!

Not fair it's not fair! I got near the detention room and opened it up and saw I wasn't the only one who got in trouble.

Lunamaria was in there,Cagalli was to,Kazuki,Flay,Dearka,Yzack and Miriallia were to."So what did you do?''I asked everybody.

"First of all it wasn't my fault, I had the sudden urge to text Rey in class, telling him I wanted to go out with him on Friday after school,he texts me back saying he'd meet me at the bus stop,"she said,"Then some crackhead just had to say she's cheating, I got my phone taken away and got stuck here there." she said and pouted.

"I got in trouble because Dearka here was trying to steal a pencil from Yzack. I told him he'd get caught and all three of us got detention for talking.''Miri said.

"Let's see that red haired bitch over there, well she was trying to contaminate my paper so I threw a book at her and she yelled at me for being so careless, so I yelled at her saying she should go poison somebody else's paper and I have detention for the week."Kazuki said.

Flay was so mad at him she sent him a death glare saying, I'm going to hunt you down and murder you for that.

"What about you?''he asked me,"Oh the same thing, I was caught by talking to Shinn,and he said we both have detention."I said.

He gave me a confused look,"Um_..._then where's Shinn?''he asked,"What the...why that little traitor,"I muttered to myself.

"I'm not the traitor,"Shinn's voice said, I looked around."Behind you you idiot."he said,"That's right, you better have not tried to get out of detention."I said.

"Sorry for being late _honey_,It's not my fault the doctors changed my medication around,"he said, before putting a hand to his mouth realizing what he had just said.

"Changed your medication around?''Cagalli asked him,"Kira has the same sickness as you and they don't change his medicine around, come to think of it he doesn't even take medicine,I'll have a long talk with that doctor,"she muttered to herself.

"How did they change it around?"I asked,''I had to take injections to stable my immune system,but my body's gotten to the point of rejecting it so they switched it to pills."he said."Nothing serious It's supposed to make sure my body doesn't go out of order."he said.

* * *

**Lacus' home**

**

* * *

**

I began thinking about what Shinn said about his medicine.

The doctors shrill voice rang inside my head _''But in order to get the cure, we'd have to experiment on another patient who's going through it and possibly it could kill him.''_

I just can't believe they'd switch his medication around, to find a cure for somebody just like him. It's not fair at all one of them will die and the other will live.

That reminded me of a story from a book I have. I dug through my closet and found it it was called worlds most unknown diseases.

I read through half the pages before one sentence got me,''He was a strong boy sweet kind and gentle,my son was the same way they both suffered from an unknown disease that killed them when they turned 18 years old."I read out-loud.

That was for a rare disease that was called something, it rots your body out of nutrients and kills you slowly and you don't even feel it.

Another one was so horrifying, you can't feel pain and end up killing yourself from cutting your body parts off.

The last one was strange it was called SEED sickness it said details unknown .

I checked the phone number and dialed it.

"Hello?''A young voice said.

"Yes I'm Lacus Clyne, I own a copy of this book.''

"OK Lacus what is it."he asked.

"I want to know everything on SEED sickness!"

"So I take it you have it?''he asked.

"No,no,not me but my boyfriend and classmate may have it."

"OK I'll send you a list, I'll tell you this, do they seem to have any signs of weakness?''

"Well Kira is losing his ability to walk a long distance every once and a while,"

"Yep off and on most of the time,"

"Kira's been having high fever's lately, and they cause him to be delusional sometimes,"

"Hum,I haven't seen that one yet, they tend to be delusional sometimes but never feverish."

"Well I have a classmate who's on medicine, he used to have to inject himself with, but his body's rejecting it so they switched him to pills."

"It seems he's already in the fifth state of it."

"He's tired most of the time,and seems to be getting no sleep at all."I said.

"Tell you what, I'll send you a list I've made from studying it."

With that he hung up and the list was coming out of my fax machine.

I took a look at it.

**SEED Sickness**

**~aches and pains **

**~lose of appetite **

**~delusional **

**~vomiting for hours**

**~weakness in legs**

**~growing of the iris and shrinking of the pupil**

**SEED sickness is the hardest to cure, because there are not enough survivors to test for it.**

Oh no the last part was making me want the cure badly.

**On the person's death day they have a memory loss, and if they fall asleep chances of them waking up are 1%.**

I'm going to find that cure, I'll save Kira from that painful fever he's having to suffer through,I'll save Shinn from being a lab rat even if it means my own death.

* * *

**so there's chapter I think twelve I forgot but enjoy I'm starting to like this story.**

**One thing is I never kill my favorite character's so Kira and Shinn will live but I'm gonna tell you anymore or It'll spoil lot's of things :p  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yay a Kira and Lacus story. **

**Rated:G for gundam, nah it's T for teens :)  
**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story I don't own gundam seed destiny or Fafner in the Azure.  
**

OK 19 freaking reviews thank you for that your getting a chapter, I'm on summer Vacation! I'm in 9th grade can't believe it, XD

**Okie dokie everybody who's reading please review I won't bite you and if you wanna suggest something PM me please I won't be rude to turn an offer down I love those things so got any idea's I'll use them! :) hey  
**

* * *

**Lacus's P.O.V**

* * *

Today was supposed to be normal; but no it wasn't.

Reason one: I almost got killed by Dearka's reckless driving; he went through a freaking red light!

Reason two: I woke up very late, and worst of all I couldn't find my uniform, my skirt went missing, along with my blazer; last night!

Reason three: I've noticed that we have an upcoming test in Rau le Crueset's class.

* * *

It was hell I tell you not only am I out of character, but I'm not even up to date on things.

While I'm here moping like an idiot; I hadn't the faintest idea my boyfriend was stalking me.

"Lacus?"he asked,"Hum...maybe I can study during lunch, no that's no good; maybe in Murrue's class no she's stricter that le crueset himself!,"I blabbered.

"Lacus."he said,"Hum...I'll just study on my way to the school, no; I'll end up getting killed by the cars,running into tree's, shrubs, bushes, and maybe Cagalli."I said.

Lacus!"he said,"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT? YOU MOTHERFUCKING STALKER, MONEY? I DON'T HAVE ANY! GO GET DRUNK OR SOMETHING JUST STAY FAR AWAY FROM ME. I KNOW HOW TO FIGHT!"I said.

"I'm sorry."Kira said running off.''Oh shit; now he'll never talk to me again, HEY KIRA WAIT UP."I said running after him. No luck he's gone off somewhere.

I managed to arrive at the school on time. even though I woke up late; yey for me! I straightened my ponytail out and walked inside.

Well Le Crueset hadn't come in yet so why not sit down and study for a bit.

I was so into studying,I'm kinda I was a nerd; when it comes to test and stuff.

My notes were all I had to work on in homeroom, we were all _a little_ crazy today. Somebody even jumped out the broken window! I didn't care who as long as It wasn't me.

I swear if I don't ace this test I will scream my lungs out and take off on Kira! no; I'm just joking around.

I was busy studying that I wasn't looking where I was going and _BAM _I slammed into somebody and it was Kazuki.

"Damn that hurt, oh; it's you Lacus."he said,"Um...forget what you just heard, I'll be on my way; I've got to help Shinn get the equipment out of the sports shed, later."he said running off.

I'm sitting here on the floor dumbfounded because my notes got blown into the boys bathroom. There's no way in hell am I going in there.

"Hey Lacus, what's up?''Cagalli said."Oh, my notes got blown into the boys bathroom.''I said."Here take my hand, you need a boost of some kind,''she said,"Thanks."I said,"Cagalli why do you always wear pants outside of school?''

"I'm a tomboy Lacs, I hate skirts; and I've been wearing them since elementary school,"she said,"This is the only skirt I own."she said.

Take it from me Cagalli's skirt is torn so torn up, the bottom is ripped up like it was cut, and it's filthy; plus it needs a miracle washing.

"I'll get those notes for you."she said,"AH!"was heard from Cagalli's mouth as she went inside."I'm sorry L; it's disgusting in there,"she said.

" Kira's being a huge cry baby, he said you yelled at him and told him to leave you alone."she said,"Oh my god, I've gotta go tell him I'm sorry,"I said,"GO TO HIS BAND ROOM IT'S THE HALL AFTER YOU LEAVE THE DRAMA ROOM!"she yelled to me.

"Thanks Galli."I said, running through the hallway is a breeze when you got gym with the math teacher.

* * *

**Band room**

* * *

I'm bracing myself, I'm standing in front of the door wondering whether of not to open it or not.

"Lacus?''Shinn or Kazuki's voice said from behind me. I turned to see them both staring at me,"Uh...hey guys, I'm just leaving;see you in class,''I said. They both looked at one another, and grinned; grabbed one of arms and walked inside."Hey put me down you guys.''I said.

"Ahoy there, captain Kira,''Shinn said.''We got you're girlfriend.''Kazuki said. Those two idiots; I'm so getting payback for this. Those two dropped me on the couch and walk out of the room.''Hey Lacus,''Kira's cheery voice rang in the air."Um..Hi Kira,''I said."Um...Listen about this morning..."I said getting cut off.''No problem Lacus. I should have been more considerate towards you this morning.''he said.

"Um...No I'll make it up to you Kira,''I said.''Isn't you're birthday in a few days?''I asked."Yep sweet 16, coming up for me and Cagalli; then again it'll be like old times."he said,"I got you something, for your birthday; but what does Cagalli like?'', "Easy porno magazines,M rated movies and games,Athrun,me,you,Ice-cream,friends, her phone,ghosts,demons,emo people,Gothic people,the devil,guns, knives,killing,and blood and body's."He said.

"Um...that's hard to get these days,''I said.''Athrun built her a laptop.''he said,"I got her the brand new bloody summer dance the movie,''he said."But she saw the new visual novel, Spring boy, Summer girl; and had one hell of a freak out moment.''he said.

"Did you get it?''I asked,"Hell no, I'm not the king of England; I don't have the type of money Lacs.''he said.''How about I get it?''I asked.''You do that, and she'll love you forever.''he said.

* * *

**After school**

* * *

I walked out with Kira beside me,"Are you coming?''I asked him, he shook his head,''Can't, I got to see the doctor today about getting treatment.''he said.''Oh...well then I'll see you tomorrow then.''I said."Sure thing, I'll wait outside you're door,'' he said ruffling my hair.

We went our separate paths, and I walked into town feeling rather happy. I walked to the bus stop, and waited; for the smelly bus to come."Hey Lacus,''came Stella's voice, as the car she was in stopped at a red light."Hey guys where you going?'' ''Movies wanna come?'' "Nice offer, but I'm on my way to the mall.''I said.''Well Next time we'll go together, okay?'' she asked.''Sure thing Stella,''I said waving to her.

The light turned green and they speed off into the distance. My bus finally came, after 10 minutes of waiting; a blue tarc bus. I got on and looked for a seat. Only one seat was open so I went up to it."Um...Excuse me, could you move your bag please?"I asked," The boy moved his bag and I sat down.

If my calculations are correct, he looks dead up like Shinn."Shinn?''I asked,"Hum...Lacus what are doing here?''he asked.''Going to the mall, you?''I asked,"Ugh...I'm going home to sleep until 5:39 A.M. Kazuki kept me up half the night, because we were having to much fun; playing video games...ugh..."was all I got out of him."Hey didn't you walk to school?''I asked,"No that takes an hour to get there from my apartment,''he said,"Besides I don't need to exercise.''he said." "You're lucky Shinn,'',"Why is that?'',"I have to walk a block to get to school.''I said not very enthusiastically.

The bus stopped at an apartment complex,"Well Lacus,I'll see you tomorrow at school.''he said, getting his bag; and getting off the tarc. To be honest with you, hanging out with everybody is really made an impact on my life. I used to be a loner child, I never had any friends at all. I was stuck at concerts, recording studios,movie shoots, and all that to even have friends.

I'll explain it to you this way, flashback please!

* * *

**flashback, before I moved here.  
**

* * *

I was in 8th grade, I went to school and tried to make friends; but this is what they said,''Loser, who'd want to be friends with you?'',"You have pink hair, is it real? I bet you if I spit my gum in your hair you wouldn't even notice.'',"Freak; you just want to make friends with us so you can talk about how people below you look,''.

It was the same old thing everyday of my life. I went home one day, and daddy had a surprise for me and Meer.''Ah; Lacus, Meer, this is your mother's friend Eleanor.'' he said,"Um...How do you do ms..."I began."I can't believe it's been 13 years since I've seen you two.''she said.''Um...Thank you, I guess."I said,"Girls, why don't you go to your room for now OK?''daddy said.

"Sure thing daddy, Come on Lacus; we have homework to do.''Meer said dragging me by my arm to our room."So do you like her?''Meer asked me,"Can you keep a secret, promise not to tell?''I asked,"Yes,","Not at all, I can't wrap my finger around it but...''I began,"You feel like something about that crazy woman is not right?''Meer asked, **(more like read my mind) **"Yeah; How did you know that?''I asked her,"It's a twin thing,''she said.

"I wonder something,"she said.''What?''I asked,''Nothing, nothing at all.''she said, turning back to the hellish math paper she was currently working on."Tell me sis,I won't tell a soul.''I said.''Well, it's about a picture I found of daddy and mommy that he didn't burn.''she said pulling it out of her drawer.

She showed it to me,''Hum...It's definitely daddy...but that's not mommy Meer,''I said.''What how do you know?''she asked me.''Mommy has red hair, this girl has pink hair.''I said,''Well let's check the back,"I suggested,"Nageysa 14,and Siegel 19.''I said reading it out-loud."Wow, daddy went out with an underage woman.''Meer said.''No way in hell would he do that, besides why don't you ask daddy about her?''I said.

"How much you wanna bet I will?''she said sliding a 20 out of her skirt pocket.''Oh, never mind then for a 50 I'll do it,''I said,"Shit; you are good sis, you are so good.''she said, pulling out a 50.''OK so now I have 70 bucks,''I said grinning.''Just so you know, I'm broke now; that was the rest of my allowance.''she complained.''If I add this with my 50 bucks I'll have...120 dollars to buy whatever I want.''I said smirking at my victory.

I put the money in my blazer pocket, and walked down stairs to the living room.''Daddy?''I asked,''Yes muffin?''he asked checking the bills,''Who's Nageysa?''I asked,"Deary you don't need to know...''he was interrupted by the doorbell,''Excuse me deary,''he said going to the door.

"Oh mother, how are you this fine and lovely day?''he asked,''Good Siegel my dear,''she said,''I overheard you talking about Nageysa."she said."Um...mother about that have you...you know?''he asked,''Rewritten the diary entries, but of course Siegel.''she said. They never knew I was watching them and let's keep it that way."So how is she?''he asked,''Well I have some good news, she woke up awhile ago,''she said.

"I see,''daddy began to say,''I guess I should go see her sometime.''He said,''Or I could bring her here, you know I lost one of my daughter's I can't afford to lose another to memory loss.''she said,''Yeah so I know somethings up, If anything were to happen to me would you take Meer in?'' ''Of course but..."she began.''Lacus can stay with Nageysa...''He began,''No Siegel she can't, Nageysa will freak out if she see's her, she's only 17, besides; Rewriting the diary to make her five years younger than you is one thing, but really she's eight years younger .''she said.

"What are we gonna do?'' "Until Nageysa heals, I think Lacus would be able to stay with a friend of my family,''she said.

* * *

**A month later **

* * *

I came home and found daddy shot to death."911 my daddy's been shot to death, I need help now!''I cried frantically over the phone.

The police came and were investigating, they took me to the court marshal office to see who was going with who.''So Ms. Furukawa, will you take Meer in?''he asked,''Yes sir; I will,''she said.''OK Ms. Lacus here's your passport to Tokyo, I expect you to go there and be picked up right?''he asked,''Yes sir.''I said.

* * *

**End flashback**

* * *

I got off at my stop in front of the mall, I was rummaging through the visual novels; looking for the one Cagalli wanted."Hum...there it is,''I said I reached for it but my hand collided with another hand,''Oh, my bad; please forgive me for that.''I said,"It's no biggie I'll live through that,"A voice said.''I looked ta who I bumped my hand into, a girl with short pink hair pulled aside in a ponytail,blue eyes,and in a wheelchair.''Actually I'm glad we did bump into each other,'' "Oh, why's that?''I asked,''Well I can't reach that shelf, you see I'm kinda at a disadvantage here.''she sad.

"Which one do you need me to get?''I asked,''Little buster's,''she said. I reached for it and got it for her,''Here you go, Little busters; good as new.''I said,''Oh thank you very much.''she said, I got my spring boy,summer girl; and paid for it."Hey do you wanna get an ice-cream? my treat for helping me,''she said.

"Sure thing.''I said,''So what are you doing here without somebody to assist you?''I asked.''Oh my mom and I got into a fight about a new game, so I went here to get a new visual novel to play.''she said.''You?'' "My friend who is a twin is turning 16, so I had to get something or her, since I got something for her brother.''I said.

"Vanilla or Chocolate?'',"Vanilla please,''I said,''Two Vanilla's please.''she said,''Thank you, keep the change please.''she said.I found a bench to sit down on and eat my ice-cream,blabber mouth was parked beside it, and wouldn't shut-up and eat."Hey, I'm so rude what's you're name?''she asked me,''Oh Lacus,Lacus Clyne.''I said, blabber mouth nearly dropped her ice-cream cone.''Did you say you're last name was Clyne?''she asked,''Yeah,why?''I asked.

"Um...It may be just a coincidence but, my last name is also Clyne."she said,''No way are you serious?''I asked.''I'm Nageysa Clyne, and you're Lacus Clyne, so we might be related;but how is that? I only have one brother but he's dead.''she said."If you don't mind me asking what's you're father's name?''she asked,''Siegel, Siegel Clyne.''that did it, she dropped her ice-cream cone.

"Hey what's wrong?''I asked,''My brother's name was Siegel Clyne, but then that means I'm your aunt.''she said."No way I'm only 15 and I've been tricked by many people claiming to be my aunt...''I said,''I'm only 17, I was in a seven year coma; so I really don't know much about anything anymore, that's how I'm stuck in this wheelchair, I was struck by a pick-up truck and it damaged my legs not my spinal cord; just my legs.''she said.

"NAGEYSA WHERE ARE YOU?'''a voice called out,''Well, it was nice meeting you Lacus. I'm in deep shit now; so I'll see you around sometimes, oh by the way you should come to my home sometimes; we'll catch up on lost time, see ya later alligator.''she said wheeling herself away.

That was freaky, wait Nageysa's alive, then that means the diary was a fake; the five year age difference, no way she's seventeen so that means I still am missing parts of my past but what am I missing anyways, first my sister, now my aunt?

I really don't know anything anymore ugh maybe I'll drop by her home Saturday to get some-more information wait I don't even know where she lives.

I give up, this is killing me but I will find out what happened to my dad that's the biggest mystery who shot him and why?

* * *

**Jesus that was long, OK you probably don't have a clue what's going on.**

**The diary Lacus found was a rewritten version, of the real one that Siegel burned in his fireplace.**

**Since they don't know who killed her dad they split them up, hoping that Meer and Lacus wouldn't meet again.**

**Siegel and Nageysa are seven years apart, biggie on lots of things, they both hated each others guts and one small spoiler for chapter 14, Lacus decides to visit her and she reveals a side of Siegel nobody would expect of him.**

**Oh the guilt, Nageysa is only gonna be in for chapter 14 and you won't see her until chapter 21 oh for what she looks like she's an exact copy of Lacus only she has shorter hair.**

**OK I'm off to write 14! yippee.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yay a Kira and Lacus story. **

**Rated:G for gundam, nah it's T for teens :)  
**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story I don't own gundam seed destiny or Fafner in the Azure.  
**

**Okie dokie everybody who's reading please review I won't bite you and if you wanna suggest something PM me please I won't be rude to turn an offer down I love those things so got any idea's I'll use them! :) hey  
**

* * *

**Lacus's P.O.V**

* * *

Well, I'm busy preparing my present for the twins. First I wrapped Kira's gundam see destiny game in black wrapping paper, and dropped it in the blue box**, **then Cagalli's in purple and dropped it in the red box. I got my best looking dress, a pink knee length strapless one, with white lace at the bottom, tied my hair back with a pink lacy ribbon; and I'm out the door.

I rang the door bell, just as a wasp flew past my head; Cagalli opened it up streamer's stuck to her golden blond hair."Lacus come on in the party's just started,''She said, I looked her down she was actually, and I mean actually; wearing a dress! a white above the knee dress with red spaghetti straps, red lace was on the bottom, with a red ribbon in the front of the dress,her hair was pulled back with a white ribbon, all in all she looked adorable.

I didn't recognize her at all,''Cagalli that dress is so cute!''I said,"Thanks; mom made me wear it, dad made Kira wear a tuxedo it isn't even prom."she said. The house was full of people, our schoolmates; and their family."Kira dear, who is it that you're going out with again?''a brunette asked,''Lacus mom; for the thousandths time her name's Lacus,'' Kira said releasing a heavy sigh.

Kira walked over to me,''You look beautiful,''he said,Thanks, you look handsome in that tuxedo,''I said.''Mom, Dad this is Lacus.''he said,''Wow she's so cute, Kira did you steal her virginity yet?''his mother asked, Kira's face flushed red,''Mom, that's so wrong of you to say that. We're both still virgins; let's hope you didn't have to much Vodka on the plane.''he said.

The party was fun, It was great to finally sit down and open gifts,''G...Gundam seed destiny?''he asked looking at it,''Thank you so much Lacus I've always wanted it, but my order got lost in the mail and it ended up in Brazil.''he said,''Ahhhh...It's really the one I wanted,''Cagalli said."Spring boy,Summer girl. I can't believe it's really the visual novel.''she said.

"Lacus, you shouldn't have gone through all the trouble to get it for me."she said,''But thank you so much,''she said. We got out the cake and snag happy 16th birthday to Kira and Cagalli,It was all so fun it made me doze off into la-la world."Lacus are you still alive?''asked Kira,''Yeah,''I said,' Hey Lacus,so are you gonna play with me or Kira?''asked Cagalli.''Why?''I asked.

"Well mom and dad are leaving the country,again; so I want somebody to play my visual novel with.''she said.''How about tomorrow? when everybody's well rested,we'll play you're visual novel, then play gundam seed destiny with Kira.''I said,''Sounds like a plan, sure thing don't forget either,know what I'll drop you in a text to.''she said.

"Sure, see you two tomorrow.''I said walking out of the house. My own house felt like a mile and a half, you see Kira and Cagalli live on the left side of me, and Tolle lives on the right, so I'm smudged in between two other houses. It's not fair at all. I unlocked my door and walked inside relocked it, walked to the shower, and stood in the hot water for a good long hour.

I put on clean underwear, and my pink nightgown, and hopped into bed; almost as if I had gone out gotten drunk and suffered from a hangover. My alarm rang only rang at 10:30 only on weekends, wait it was saturday? I couldn't believe it, I still have time to kill; so why not a walk in the park to refresh my thoughts.

I got dressed in a blue sundress with sunflowers on it, my sandals and out the door I went. It was a nice sunny day and boy was it hot out I'm sure I'm gonna roast or something like that. I passed by the supermarket and the ice-cream parlor, it was a nice day to walk outside and enjoy the smells of the neighborhood.

I passed by the hospital, and the even the middle school, that's how far the park is about a mile away form my home. I finally reached my destination I sighed and plopped down on the bench to catch my breath, it was about a hundred degree's today or more I guess. It was breezy but not very cool at all.

A straw hat landed next to my feet, OK so it is really breezy today to move a hat maybe; I picked it up like anybody would do."Oh my god, I'm so sorry about that miss,''that voice for sure,"No problem Nageysa; I got it before it blew away,''I said."Oh Lacus,I wasn't really expecting to see you here today.''she said.''Wait where's you're wheelchair?''I asked,"Oh my wheelchair, I got done with physical therapy early, so I took of the leg braces and decided to use my legs for the first time in seven years.''she said.

"God it feels so good to walk without those metal things,''she said,''So how are Lacus?''she asked,''Fine, thank you.''I said.''I'm roasting out here Nageysa, why aren't you?''I asked,''Silly you need a hat and lot's of sunblock, plus short hair in the summer is very good at keeping you cool.''she said.

"Hum...I guess I should tie my hair back,''I said,''I was in the hospital and that air conditioning felt like Antarctica or something,''she said.''So I wanna know If you wanna go to my home?''she asked,''You're home,sure where is it?''I asked,''Um...across the train tracks,''she said.''You mean, you wheeled yourself over here with no problems?''I said.

"Well I have an umbrella to keep me safe, besides the train never comes anymore; because the tracks are so bad and avoid any casualties they decided to shut the tracks down.''she said,''C'mon we should be there in less than half an hour.''she said. I followed her all the way to the train tracks on the other side of town,''Oh you see, this is the intersection of the two towns yours and mine.''she said.

The place looked so different from what I remember. I wasn't all grass or tree's it was now a shopping center. There was a huge lake here but it's filled up with apartment buildings.''Nageysa, was there always a construction building here?''I asked,''Oh that, I heard it's going to be a hospital for people with incurable diseases,''she said.''I see.''I said it looked so different,''It'll be done in August and it'll be a big help to those who need it.''she said.

"That my dear, is someplace you must never ever go into; without me,''she said, pointing to a building with those bags all over it."Why?''I asked,"I heard it's dangerous, the only ones who ever use it are Skylar and his gang of thugs.''she said."I think he jumped me; when I first came into this town.''I said.''Yeah he always does that, all because he lost his little sister to a fall from a 6 story building, and takes his revenge out on young girls.''she said.

"Well over there is going to be a movie theater, over there a school, a playground over there, and a mall a few blocks from my house.''she said."We're here,''she said. A house that was about two or three stories high was in front of me.''Let's go inside and get out of this heat,''she said dragging me inside.

"It's a mess, so be careful where you walk.'' the house had bars on the walls and a ramp outside.''Let's talk in my room okay?''she asked me walking upstairs."Oh my room is this one.''she said opening the door,''Go inside, I'll make some lemonade for us.''she said. I walked into her room it was so neat and tidy like she never used it at all.

"I'm back,''she said, handing me a glass of lemonade.''OK so what 'cha wanna talk about? we got plenty of time so ask me anything,''she said.''Is it true that you were skipping across the road and a car hit you?''I asked,''Nope, I was hit by pick-up truck,''she said.

"I'll tell you my story, but you won't like what you hear about Siegel.''she said,''I don't care, I just want the honest truth.''

* * *

Narrative P.O.V

* * *

"It started seven years ago, I was 9 and Siegel just turned 19 and was admitting to mom that he was going to have to raise two girls by himself, because his wife died.''

"Mom, I don't know how your going to deal with this, but I'm a father of two twin girls.''

"Siegel, don't tell me you got Akiza pregnant?''

"More than that, Akiza passed away; from cancer."

"I can't believe you, I trusted you, I can't believe it; your my son when did you get her pregnant?''

"Middle school, she was 12, I turned 13 already.''

"Why their 2 years younger than Nageysa, Siegel how could you?''

"What I do is none of you're business mom,"

Nageysa was watching the whole thing, she just couldn't believe it, and she was videotaping her brother and mother fighting.

"So What? their 7 years old; they can understand that she's two years older than them!''

"No they won't Siegel dear!''

Siegel ignored her and walked out of the kitchen,''Um...Siegel what happened in there?''she asked him.

"None of you're fucking business, Nageysa.''he said,"But it must be, my name was used; so it has something to do with me."she came-back at him.

"It's my business, I won't tell you anything.''he remarked harshly,''About Lacus and Meer; big brother?''she asked,''I've meet them already you idiot, during the fourth of July two years ago;you were visiting Akiza in the hospital.''she said.

"You are so lame big brother, you are; I can't believe where related Siegel.''she said going upstairs to her room.

"Oh by the way, I have enough commotion in my life. Daddy came home last night; while you were away getting custody rights.''she said.''That bastard, he showed his face here I can't believe him.''he said,"He and mommy had another physical fight, I got hit but nothing to serious that you can't bandage up,''she said.

"Siegel don't do anything rational, mommy has enough stress in her life; I have to finish some homework so do whatever you want.''she said going into her room.

A car horn blared, Siegel couldn't help but go to the window to see who it was.''Oh great it's Arthur Zala,''he said.''Nageysa!''He called no answer,''Stupid girl,''he said opening her door. Sure enough she had her headphones on, with her mp3 blasted sky high; he sighed she was so clueless. He walked over and took one ear bud out.''Siegel, your interrupting the best part.''she said.

"Why is Arthur here?''he asked her,''Mom's rent is due, if she dosen't pay him by next week; I'll be living with that bastard of a father.''she said."I'll make some money and give mom some,''he said,''_Huh_...Siegel; mommy's not feeling like her old self,she's depressed all the time when you leave.''she said.

"I'll pick you up something; anything in particular you want to eat?''he asked,''Hum...A hot-dog, some french fries, and a cola,''she said.

"Sure thing,''he said, "Siegel go out my window, and down to the car; so you won't bother mom.''she said flipping her science book shut.

By the time he returned; his mom and dad were throwing dishes and beer, across the kitchen floor.

He walked upstairs to Nageysa's room, opened the door, and threw her food on her bed she wasn't here, so he tried the bathroom, no luck. The kitchen he knew she would be there.''You stupid old man, can't you even do anything good for you're family?''his mother asked. His father made him so angry, he followed him out the kitchen door and took him by the collar.

"Dad, take that back right now, mom's already depressed as it is.''he said, sure enough Nageysa heard him and ran outside to stop them like she always did when their dad was at home."Siegel stop that, you need to control yourself; just let daddy leave.''she said tugging on his arm.

Their dad escaped and took off."Nageysa, this man isn't going to get away with this, he ruined our lives. And you know mom's going to be even more depressed when she finds out she's nearly broke.''he said,''That has nothing to do with dad, you used all your money to buy that stupid truck. Plus mom helped pay for it when you found out you didn't have enough.''she said.

"Sometimes you make me so mad, I wish I never had you in my life Siegel.''she screamed,''Fine by me,''and with that he accidentally pushed her in the way of a pick-up truck and almost killed his only sister.''Nageysa I didn't mean it, get up please, get up!''he screamed, God hated him for sure, he called 911 and with that he was accused of manslaughter. But the judge let him off easily knowing it was only an accident.

* * *

**Back to Lacus' p.o.v.**

* * *

I couldn't believe it my dad actually did that? but he didn't mean it did he?''Um...Nageysa?''I started,"Yeah?''she said.''You lost all hope when he died didn't you?''I asked,''Yes, I couldn't believe he actually died. But he was getting into lots of unpaid debts with Skylar's dad. So maybe that will explain some things."she said.

"Did dad shove you right outside the front walkway?''I asked,''No, we moved away from it all mom wanted to start over.''she said.

My phone rang,''Excuse me for a second,''I said.''Hello Lacus here,''I said, Cagalli was on the other end, probably wondering where I am.''Lacus, it's Kira somethings wrong with him...''she said, with that I nearly dropped my phone.''What's wrong with him?''I asked."I'm not sure, but he's not doing to good.''she said."Meet me in the hospital,''she said, then hung up.

I was hysteric, he's in the hospital, no way he was fine yesterday.''Nageysa, I gotta go now,''I said,''Lacus wait a sec, before you go I should tell you something.''she said."What is it Nageysa?''I asked running in place,''The place where Skylar hangs out, has a doorway it only shows up to those who want it to, there is a world beyond that, you'll be granted only one wish, even if you visit many times only one wish per a person.''she said.

"Thanks, bye for now."I said,"Good-luck Lacus, you'll need it I bet.''she said after I ran out.

I ran as fast as my legs would take me, it started to rain as well; yet I kept running until I made it to my destination.

I ran inside the hospital and found Cagalli waiting for me.''Thank goodness you came as soon as you did,''she said. We rode the elevator to the fifth floor. We walked down the hall and a doctor greeted us,''Ms. Cagalli,''he said.''How is he?''she asked.

"Not so good, this is worse than anything I've seen.''he said,''I'm not even for sure what to do for him anymore, the others body is unable to handle anymore medication; and he's slipped into a coma.''he said,''Doctor Mr. Asuka's is running a fever again,"a nurse said.

"I'll talk to you later,''he said.''You wanna go see him?''Cagalli asked me,''Yeah,''I said,''Room 515.''she said.

I walked down the hallway and found Kira's room, I opened the door and walked inside."Oh Kira,''I said. I pulled up a chair and sat down beside his bed.

I really don't know how this illness is affecting them. Held his hand and prayed for what seemed an eternity.

''Don't worry Kira,I'm here for you.''I said I kissed his forehead and left the room._'What did Nageysa say about that old building?'_I thought to myself.

_''The place where Skylar hangs out, has a doorway it only shows up to those who want it to, there is a world beyond that, you'll be granted only one wish, even if you visit many times only one wish per a person.''_

I've made up my mind, I'll go there and make my wish come true no matter what happens, I will get my wish just hold on Kira, hold on for me please.

* * *

I got home and looked all around, I don't know what may happen to me, but I'd better call all my friends up and tell them goodbye; for what may be the last time of my life here in this world.

I called all my friends but none of them answered, so I wrote a note.

I kissed all my Haro's goodbye, holding back tears which threatened to fall_; _dug through my drawer, I found a pair of jean shorts_, _put on my Haro sitting on top of a gundam shirt, put on my pink tennis shoes, tied my hair in a ponytail, and left the house I locked it for what may be the last time of my life here in this world. I put the key under the doormat and ran.

I ran until I came near the train-tracks,I wonder if I'll ever see this place again? I sighed I jumped over the train tracks and walked until I saw the construction buildings, and Heard Skylar's voice,''Hey guys, let's go get a milkshake or something,''he said.

I rounded as soon as they were beyond the train tracks, and made my way to their deserted hangout_._ I climbed up the stairs and saw the door I braced myself for this. I walked up to it and opened it up it was so bright yet I walked into it.

* * *

I'm sure that I'll be in huge shit,_** If I come back**_.

* * *

**Yes another chapter down Lacus will face many unusual things to get her wish what will she wish for?**

**haha I'm evil but I won't tell you, you'll have to wait until the end of my story to see if she get's her wish or not.**


	15. Last chapter

**Yay a Kira and Lacus story. **

**Rated:G for gundam, nah it's T for teens :)  
**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story I don't own gundam seed destiny or Fafner in the Azure.  
**

**agh sorry but this is gonna be the last chapter, I lost interest in the story. :,-( thanks for all the reviews you all gave me,*hugs*  
**

* * *

**Lacus's P.O.V**

* * *

****I awoke to find myself in a grassy green land. I must have gone crazy, I pinched my arm to make sure I wasn't dreaming, Ouch that freaking hurt like fucking hell; OK, I'm either dead or what Nageysa said was true. I'd like to believe number one.

I am so gonna write a book about this place, when I go back to reality that is. Children are scampering all about the town, adults gossiping about each other, men working. Why, It seems like the colonial days of America. I walked around a bit and saw boats docked on the dock. OK It seems like I'm dead right about now, for sure.

All I want is to see why this place is closed off from reality. I mean, sure it's colonialism style; but hell to that. After studying all about this stuff in 8th grade; I'm kinda prepared for any surprises headed my way."Um...Hi, I don't mean to interrupt but...where am I?'' I asked a bunch of gossipers.

No answer! that was utterly rude of her to do that."Uh, hello lady; I'm talking to you right now,'' no answer again,"OK, be that way then; you stuffy old cow.''I said. That was a good one, I'd better tell Cagalli that when I get back to reality. I mean If I can get back.

I tried talking, but I was left unanswered by everybody around me. Seems like their more than rude. their practically ignoring every word I say. Then It hit me smack dab in the face; I was splashed with water but I was dry, I made no footprints, I had no echo, And worst part is, I had no reflection!

That's why they can't see,hear or touch me. So what the hell am I supposed to do? To late I was thrown into time again. I ended up in a city of some sort. Wait, hold the phone; this was the town my father took us to visit when he had a business trip to attend to.

"Come on Lacs,''A high pitched voice said,"Wait Cagalli, I can't run as fast as you can you know.''That voice, my voice; This isn't an alternative dimension, this is a flashback of my childhood. I'd better keep an eye out for those two. Knowing us; we were bound to get into some type of trouble.

I followed them, and before long; Cagalli was standing on a bridge railing overlooking the unforgiving river below. I know this part she asks me if she should jump I said no she's gonna hurt herself.

"Lacus, Should I jump off the railing or not?''Cagalli said

"No Cagalli, please don't jump; you'll hurt yourself!''my little voice pleaded with her.

"Aww, where's the fun in that?''she whined, If my memories are right, Then Athrun should be here right about NOW.

"Hey you two, what'cha up to now?''little Athrun's voice pierced the air.

"Hey Athey-kins, I'm gonna jump off the bridge.''she said.

Athrun was dumbfounded,"What the hell are you gonna do that for?''

"I saw it on TV yesterday, even though I'm supposed to be grounded; I snuck out of the house to play today.''she said, putting her hands on her hips and grinning triumphantly.

And so the horror began when Kira's voice rang through the air.''Cagalli, what are you doing?''

"Getting ready to jump off this bridge into the water below, why do you ask?''

"Mama says she wants you home right now, and that your in deep shit.''

"Tell her she can kiss my ass," with that said she jumped into the water below.

Of course it was dangerous, the water was off guards because of all the dangerous it has in it. I'll tell you about it, it's a huge fan so sharp that it could chop your body into pieces.

Cagalli never emerged so time froze for a moment,"Lacus, you need to save her!''This voice said. Without thinking I dialed 911 and found out I could be heard now,yey, about a few minutes later the police came and so did the EMS.

We all watched as they got Cagalli's almost lifeless body from the deadly clutches of the fan. They put her on the stretcher thingy and left her, while they talked to the kids about what happened.

I took a look at my friend, her whole body looked shredded her neck was so bloody; you couldn't tell if it was still attached or not. Her legs were busted or more like torn open. Her arms were not to damaged, but I'm pretty sure that's gonna hurt to have them stitch her arms back on, if they can do that.

* * *

OK So they took her to the hospital, where everybody was waiting; and wheeled her into the emergency room. I was watching since I'm pretty much invisible...again.''Looks pretty bad," One doctor said,"Think she'll survive the operation?''another asked,"I'm sure she'll do fine, get an oxygen mask she's barley breathing.''all after one, each doctor scrambled to get something.

Just watching it was gruesome. I saw them putting the mask on her face, to make sure she would be knocked out. They stuck a huge long needle into her neck. They had to get blood transfusions, since she lost so much blood from her body.

It was so disgusting, but I watched, they began to stitch her neck together very slowly, I didn't know that was even possible; oh well I do now. They had to perform surgery on her legs, after they were done with her neck; since they were completely torn up to where you could see the bones.

Finally they were finished and were bandaging her wounds, but they had to cut almost all of her long bloodied blond hair to bandage her neck since the stitches were covering her neck and back of her head. She was so different now her whole face was covered with deep gashes, now replaced with stitches; and bruises.

They were able to tell the family good news, she was alive. The next day; I was standing next to her in her hospital room. She was so different like a mummy wrapped with bandages from head to toe, all she could do was blink and breath. Her legs were up in those hanging things, she was wearing a white and pink hospital gown, and looked utterly miserable.

Hazel eyes now glazed over in dark gold, freshly washed short blond hair hung loosely down her neck. I remember she had long hair before the accident, even tough she' a tomboy, but now it's so short it makes her and Kira look very alike.

As she recovered, she was sent back to school in a wheelchair.

Kid's were so mean they made fun of her,''Hey look, it's Cagalli; she just got back from the hospital. I heard she fought and lost and this is the result.'' a boy said

"No, I heard she was messing with the factory equipment,''a girl said

"Your all wrong, she's just a no good loser. We thought we were going to bring that trophy from the summer games home, but no she screwed up like that! she's pathetic.''a bully announced, as he got everybody to laugh.

I had it, even though I can't beat the fucking hell out of him, I picked up the globe and _bam_, I hit him so hard I might have knocked some common sense into his thick headed skull.

That was hilarious, since I went home after Cagalli got discharged from the hospital; I don't know what happened to her at all. But I think I just got her out of some threats the kids said they would do.

But Cagalli smiled, she really did smile not a fake one but the real thing; I'm glad she did.

* * *

OK here I go again, tossed into some other reality check.

This time I was shocked at what I saw. You know Stella right? well I ended up in her arc this time.

Her daddy was a trucker, and used to read to her before bedtime; but he died in an accident. Leaving her with her abusive mother.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! I WISH I HAD NEVER GIVEN BIRTH TO YOU! YOUR A NUISANCE, A PAIN, AND YOU ARE SO DAMNED SPOILED! I'M SICK OF YOU! I WANTED TO BY MYSELF SOMETHING NICE TO WEAR, BUT NO YOU AND YOUR WHINING SELF MADE ME BY FOOD THERE'S BARELY ENOUGH TO FEED ONE OF US BUT TWO? I HAD TO WORK OVERTIME TO FEED YOUR SORRY ASS, BUT WHAT DID I GET? NOTHING, YOU NEVER SAID THANK YOU YOU STUPID BRAT I'M SICK OF YOU!"

That was Stella's mother, she would beat Stella senseless until she went unconscious. Stella had only gray dress with rips and stains galore, a light blue linen sweater with brown lace, and red stained socks, with dress shoes two sizes to big for her feet.

Her hair was long, like Cagalli's before the accident, two braids that were very nappy and in need of a good wash, since she was forced to sleep in the apartment attic when conscious. She had blood all over her face, bruises covered her arms and legs, stained blood red around her purple eyes.

I watched a tear stained faced Stella climb the rotten stairs to the attic. A small cot was on the ground, which she slept on when able to. What I didn't know was she had a knife under it. That night during a thunderstorm, A man broke into the apartment Stella's mother lived in.

When morning came, Stella would make her cot and walk to get a beating, before headed off to school. That never happened she looked around the corner to see police putting keep out tape. She knew her mother was dead but she'd head off to school and back to see if anything changed.

Stella came home to see the apartment still the same looked though the crack in the door and saw the blood stained carpet. This was her chance to be free.

I knew she would have a long road ahead, but to meet Sting and Auel will probably change her forever. I bought her a bus ticket and wrote on a piece of paper to ride until she got to the last two towns.

I knew my mission here was complete. I ended up in another town this was different it seemed off in a way.

* * *

I wondered but this was strange, I was in Athrun's arc now.

I knew Athrun's mother died from cancer in her brain-stem. But this was his childhood? A only boy, about eleven or twelve; sat all by himself in the dining room drawing a picture of a girl with blond hair, Cagalli; and stopped he looked at it and smiled. He was going to give it to her.

He arrived at her house and knocked, noticing the door was open her let himself inside."Cagalli? It's Athrun. I'm inside so don't be alarmed, I just wanted to give you something.''he said, noticing the knife drawer was open he began to wonder,"Athrun? what are you doing here?''Cagalli asked.

Athrun spun around and was face to face with crazy Cagalli, who was holding a butcher knife by the way.''I came to give you something, and why are you...you know naked?''he asked, she looked at herself.''Don't you like me?''she asked."Of course I do but...''he began, his eyes trailed over all her scars.''You can touch me, if you want to that is.''

"What's wrong with you Cagalli? your not like this; your always so upbeat and happy.''

"I'm sorry Athrun, but before the accident I was like that; now all I want is for you to love me. Even though I have scars from head to toe you don't care tight?If so then love me, love me, love me, LOVE ME, **LOVE ME!**''she said dropping the knife. Athrun didn't get it, he loved her yes; but she was acting very strangely.

Bloodshot hazel eyes, bags under them,and walking around naked, were very new to him. This was a whole different side of her he'd never seen before.''I do love you Cagalli,''was all that came out.

I had to find my inner voice, this was to get to out of hand; she's clearly in need of seeing a psychiatrist or something like that. So with all of my might I screamed,"TAKE HER TO THE HOSPITAL, BEFORE IT'S TO LATE!'' I knew he heard me, he raced to find a long white shirt, slipped it on her body, and scooped her up bridal style. My mission was complete again.

* * *

I'm in another arc, I'm sure this is the last one.

My hell had arrived this is Kira's arc.

I knew how much he wanted to be excepted for who he was as a child. He wanted to be normal, yet that all was taken away from him.

I was going to change this arc, to be a happy ending, you must go through each arc and help each person get a good ending, and you'll live happily ever after.

I was standing in the place I was when Kira first came back into my life after so many years. I didn't remember him, Cagalli or Athrun. I knew this was going to be the place, where I was going to end his pain and suffering for good.

I made myself walk, the town was quiet as can be, I was here the place we first met one another nine long years ago.

"_sigh_, I hope this school year is better than the last one.''

_'If I talk to him, what will I say, was this the first time we met? no I know this part,_ _we never spoke, he went right past me; it was the year after that we first met yes that's it.' _

As if it were a dream Kira begun to walk past me, not even glancing at me or anything.

I'd had enough, I turned around to see him walking away and with all my might I managed to scream,"KIRA, WAIT FOR ME!'' I began to run after him,"KIRA!''I called again and again, until finally he stopped and turned around.

I flew down the path, and grabbed onto him; causing him to lose his balance and fall with me still latched on tight."Woah Lacus, what are you doing?''he asked,"I'm calling out for you. Before I chickened out, but now I overcame that fear and that's how I'm here with you Kira.''

"Well done Lacus, you passed the test.''

"What test?''

"Every-time somebody came, I waited and hope and prayed it was you, who was gonna come to free me. Like all the others who were here, that's why it's empty here. The pain the me feels in your world, was my own heartbreaking. Every-time my friends were freed, I saw it was somebody else and kept losing hope. I saw somebody who looked like you but she wasn't you. Before long it began to spread onto Shinn Asuka, for no reason at all; I knew you would come to free me, but I didn't know when until you showed up and called my name.''

"Your welcome Kira, so what does this mean now?''

"We'll meet again in the near future, you'll see everything change from bad to good. So until we meet again my love.''he said, he leaned in and our lips connected in a deep passionate kiss.''I love you to Kira,''came form my mouth after the kiss stopped,"Take care, my cherry blossom Lacus.''he said.

* * *

Where was I just now? was it all just a dream I guess so."Lacus, hurry up or you'll be later than late for school.''my mom said."Uh...Coming mom,''I said.

I was off to school, my sister had already left before me; so this was going to be a horrible lame excuse coming from my mouth.

I saw everybody gossiping about the teacher being late.

''You know, if teach is gonna be late like this, why do we even have class to begin with?''Shinn gripped,"I second that idea,''Kazuki said.''Stella thirds that idea also!''Stella said, not even looking up from her magazine ''Were in to so fourth and fifth that idea,''Luna said, referring to her and Rey.''We will to, so eighth that idea.''Dearka said,"So tenth me and Sting in as well.''Auel said.''Well If Auel and sis are voting for it, then eleventh vote is mine.''Meyrin said."Ooh what's this about a contract, then I'm the twelfth.''Cagalli said elbowing Athrun,"Ow, Fine I'm the thirteenth,",I'm the Fourteenth,'' Miriallia said.

"Hey Lacus,"Kira said from behind me.''Hey Kira, so ready to be the fifteenth person to do whatever when a teacher ain't around ?''I asked.''Sure, why not?'' and with that we slacked off in class.

As for what happens next, me and Kira do get married, then we went to Cagalli and Athrun's it was very amusing I'll tell you so in the end I did get my happily ever after, Kira's doing very well it's like what he said the bad has gotten to be good.

* * *

**agh oh my god don't kill me this is the final chapter to As if I'm in love**, **I got bored with it and this is the final chapter yeah, I was gonna fit an epilogue for the very last one but it's at the very end of the story the As part well thanks for reading gotta dash and thanks for the good reviews I got from all of you.**


End file.
